


Escape

by RoyalBlueRoses



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dark, Destruction of Earth, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Escape, F/M, Horror, Love/Hate, Master/Slave, Murder, Post-Apocalypse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Science Fiction, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalBlueRoses/pseuds/RoyalBlueRoses
Summary: Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa have gone AWOL from Frieza's grasp and claimed the Planet Earth for themselves, holding all of Earth hostage, as well as Chi-Chi, Bulma and Launch as their personal slaves. Goku and the others are put in a difficult position, will they work with the Saiyans, or die by their hands? Bulma catches the Prince's eye, leading to their escape from everything...
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 32
Kudos: 35





	1. Saiyan City

**Author's Note:**

> A darker imagining of how things could have been in Dragon Ball Z, escaping conformity, and teasing at the outer edges of what is considered "safe" and sensible.
> 
> There are cusswords, and heavy themes of slaves/servants, masters, and their tortured minions. Feeding the fetishist appetites of a more... risky appeal. Rated M for a reason, Horror/Slasher movie typical Blood and Gore. You've been warned.
> 
> You've asked, and I've delivered a dark tale not for sensitive readers.
> 
> I do not own Dragon Ball Z. It is the property of Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.

It was dark, late that summer night when a white slash of light pierced through the pitch black sky, the city lights filtering through the thick pollution giving the base of that black an orange cast. A rumbling was heard that was so thunderous in its volume, that only a high pitched whining pierced through the raucous din of Satan City.

It crashed, a white spherical ship, with only one porthole, and no legs or rocket propulsion to stop it from sinking deep into the earth overlooking the city. An impact crater made a wide dent in the earth where the alien ship had landed. The dust rose, then slowly settled as the interior mechanisms hummed and clicked.

The hatch hissed, and slowly opened. A hand reached out, and thrust it up impatiently, pushing the door back on it's springs. He stretched to his full height, a black haired, black eyed man with pale skin dappled with dried blood, and scratches. This was an alien samurai of the future; a man of a stocky stature completely hard with muscle beneath his metallic gold, and ivory garments. His form fitting blue pants were partially stained purple in places, and ripped out at the knees.

A brown, furry tail unwound from his waist and twitched curiously as he crossed his arms, and stared down at the city lights with interest. A smirk slowly curled up onto his lip, and the shiny reflects of the red light district made a glare on his eyes. Vegeta slowly took flight up into the air, his head tilted back, scenting the fetid, yet aromatic heaviness that was thickening the air.

He had landed on the farthest planet in the solar system that supported organisms, also the one that Raditz's younger brother Kakarot was stationed on. He had recently awoken from stasis to reconvene with Nappa on Planet Tritek, that was where they had learned of all this from Raditz; who surprised him with his success. They then made quick work of Planet Arlia, destroying it before leaving for Earth at last.

Vegeta had predicted that Raditz would fail his mission and end up dead, but luckily, he had surprised them with his cunning. For the moment, things looked fortunate, if this was a success, then they had escaped further persecution. They would have been doomed if his failure was the case, and Vegeta and Nappa would've had to capture the Earth Saiyan. Just one more of them would be enough to finally give Frieza what had been coming to him.

Vegeta shook his head, pushing away those thoughts. But still, the memory lingered on in his head. They were walking the long path up towards the outpost on Planet Frieza 79. After he, Nappa and Raditz had returned from Planet Shikk, and had been embarrassed by Frieza and his men. They had been successful, but not nearly enough. They should have done it in a mere three days, as Zarbon had stated that he could. It was shameful to their race, a disgrace.

"Man, I hate this," Nappa had stated, as he and Raditz dragged their feet behind him.

"You know, I've been hearing talk about how our planet was destroyed, at first I didn't believe it but now they say it didn't really collide with another planet! Like we thought .." He said in a low voice, slowing down, Raditz came up behind him.

"What do you _mean?"_ He said warily, staring at Nappa. He turned around and answered him quickly.

"They say that Frieza did it." He stated, and Raditz could only utter a hollow sounding _'why?'_

"Vegeta, you _have_ to **listen** to me! It was Frieza that ordered it all! To have your father killed, and to blow up our home planet!" Nappa insisted, gesturing angrily with his hands, and clenching them into fists.

"I **already** knew that." He stated in a baritone voice, flat and devoid of any emotion.

 _"What?!_ You _knew?!_ But, how can you obey Frieza when you know what he's **done** to us!?" Nappa exclaimed, in sheer disbelief.

"So, he killed my father. Destroyed my people. That means **nothing** to me now. Strength is the only thing that matters in this world. Everything else is just a _delusion_ for the weak. There is only one certainty, a strong man rises up, and conquers all. I know how strong Frieza is. There's no way I can beat him now..." Vegeta uttered angrily, seriously, his glare towards the other Saiyans, insisting upon the gravity of his words, that he believed with every breath.

"But wait and see, as the last of the Saiyans, we have flowing through our veins, the blood of a _Warrior_ race. The more we fight, the more _powerful_ we become. And with each fight, I'll get stronger and stronger...and one day, I'll be strong enough to beat Frieza...and I will _rule the universe!"_ A gust of energy charged air blasted out around him as he screamed, the others stumbling back.

Vegeta looked up to the stars, and his expression became solemn.

"Exactly as I was _meant_ to." He whispered, looking longingly out to the darkness of space.

It was after that, they kept quiet about their suspicions, and completed their missions as told, as quickly as possible. That had been over three years ago now. Shortly after that, they had devised a clever plan. They were to go on their missions as usual, but included on that mission, they would pick up a certain... _saiyan_ passenger. Now, Vegeta and Nappa were slightly later than Raditz, having kept up their promise to eliminate the Triteks, as well as the Arlians as Frieza demanded. But they would celebrate as planned. Raditz had already come a year ago now, and he had won. This was Earth, under Raditz's command.

He had overpowered Kakarot and the Namekian with his strength, gained from the intense training that he and his Saiyan brethren had been pushed under with the guidance of Vegeta. This was all done in a guise, a desire to up themselves in the ranks. Vegeta would have never trained Raditz if it were not for his promise of a younger brother to help assist them in their slaying of the overlord. From what he had heard over the scouter, Raditz had made Kakarot his slave by cuckolding his wife. Cruelty knew **no bounds** in such desperate straits. The Namekian had already spoken of a destruction wish upon the Planet Earth, so while he agreed to fight Raditz, he wasn't loyal to any cause but his own, making him a powerful ally.

Vegeta grinned as he observed the post-apocalyptic wastelands around him. All around, the tall spires of the city were broken, smoke billowed out of them, the ruins clear evidence of the chaos that it had suffered in order to surrender it's people to the Saiyans. Sparkling lights still shimmered below, and cars sped down the narrow roads and aboveground tunnels recklessly, lawlessly. Satan City was a fitting name, but perhaps, they could make it even more fitting, and call it, Saiyan City. He'd have to inform Raditz of the changes. Vegeta mused, smirking down at the destruction as his body glided across the sights, his scouter detecting low level life forms below, milling about. He looked for Raditz and Nappa by their power levels, which he was quickly alterted to by two flashing yellow numbers coming from the right of him.

Earth was a beautiful planet, with beautiful women, and delectable food, that's what he had been promised. As a Saiyan Prince, perhaps he should steal it out from beneath Raditz's hands. He sniffed, and landed on the rooftop of the loud establishment they were inside of. Vegeta tapped his scouter, and called Raditz.

"Raditz? Come in, I'm at your location." He said lowly, strolling back and forth across the tin roof. The malleable metal crumpled easily beneath his white boots stained with blood, as he paced anxiously, arms crossed tightly across his chest, while the tail at his back frizzed and whipped around wildly.

 _What's that **smell?** It's driving me crazy._ He thought to himself. There were so many tempting, and rancid scents, he wasn't sure what it was he was catching that made his nostrils tingle, and the fabric of his pants suddenly feel restricting.

"It's Raditz. Come on in, your Highness, the liquor is fine, and the ladies are even finer." He slightly slurred his words, and Vegeta froze in place, hearing Nappa's voice echoing in the scouter as well. _Liquor? Women? Is this a seedy establishment?!_

 _"What?! You just wait until I come in there!"_ He steamed, then blasted a hole straight down into the building with his anger, aiming right for where Raditz and Nappa were sitting. The two of them dodged out of the way quickly, a purple eruption blasting a hole in the red booth that gave birth to burnt, yellowed foam. Vegeta dropped down, and was immediately accosted by a loud female voice.

"Hey! You watch those blasts, Mister! This club is the only one left! Now there's a hole in the seat!" A scratchy voice rang out from behind him, yet he refused to turn around, even as she was still ranting at him.

 **"Hello!** I'm talking to you, do you speak English? You know what, _fuck_ this!" The woman growled under her breath, and stormed off back to where she was stationed. Vegeta should have killed the woman for her insolence, but instead, he found himself strolling straight towards Raditz, and yanking him up by the shiny, black collar he was wearing with metal spikes.

"What is _this!?_ I told you to hold my place on the planet until I arrived, and here I find you, boozing and whoring?" Vegeta snarled, furious, nearly touching noses with Raditz as he hefted him up, and glared at him. Raditz grunted, then stepped away from the seat, reaching his full height, Vegeta had no choice but to let go of his collar, or be carried with him.

"A **slave** collar, honestly? Where's your pride, Raditz?" Vegeta muttered, and Raditz laughed heartily at him, thrusting a drink towards his superior.

"Lighten up, Vegeta! Have a drink! Why don't you take a seat, and I'll explain in just a minute." Raditz said, and Vegeta took the drink, sniffing it with caution as the other Saiyan left without a word. Vegeta sat across from Nappa, and downed the bitter scented drink, knowing full well it was alcohol, he didn't plan to partake in much more of the intoxicant.

"It's good to see you, your Highness. You're looking well." Nappa said, and he huffed, slamming down the glass. The elder Saiyan looked down at him and grinned, gesturing at all the riches around them.

"I have to say, I'm impressed. Look at all that Raditz has procured in your absence. He says that there are stocks of food, a vast amassment of wealth at your new presidential quarters, and farms kept under his leadership, as well as women for repopulating this planet, if you so wish to do so. He's taken out all the world leaders and armies with Kakarot and the Namekians help. Earth is defenseless. It's yours, your Highness." Nappa said with no small amount of pride, sitting back in the remains of the booth, then downing golden liquid from a heavy lager glass.

"He's enlisted a Namekian as well as his younger brother? So, he wasn't lying, then. A Namekian on Earth, that's curious." Vegeta muttered, tapping his fingers on the shiny table. He turned and looked towards where the voice of the angry servant woman was, but only saw the other females milling slowly about as if on display, their assets all visible, as they danced in time around, and on the bar with pulsating music and lights that made his senses feel scrambled. What little men there were, sat slumped in the stools, half asleep, or nearly dead, he couldn't tell.

He found it odd the men barely responded to the women's dancing, the titillating scent of the female sweat, and arousal between their legs as they danced with one another, some glancing at him and Nappa, made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. One woman dancing wore a silver bikini that caught his eye, complimenting her dark complexion nicely. These dancers were comely enough, alright. He was impressed, watching her top come away as she danced, revealing her rich brown nipples on her rounded breasts. Vegeta felt his mouth growing dry as he watched, and her glossy black eyes met his. She took his eye contact as a signal, and came closer, and danced on his leg as he leaned back to observe her displaying her flexibility to him, yet Vegeta still held an unaffected look on his face as he observed her doing what could only be described as a mating dance, and it was mildly annoying him.

He didn't want to mount her like she was implying, why not go dance on a human man, why him? _Does she think to share in my status? Foolish whore. She'd be dead before that happened_. Vegeta concluded bleakly, pulling her garment to the side to inspect what a human woman's genitals looked like, Nappa leaning over to get a good look as well.

 **"Disgusting."** He scoffed, and snapped the fabric back, wiping his glove on his pants. The woman huffed, and Nappa chuckled.

"She's pretty. Hehe."

"Are these human men _castrated?_ How can they not _smell_ that? Their senses must be dulled. This one's in heat right now, or else she wouldn't be so bold." Vegeta spat, getting the taste of the whore out of his mouth, and taking another slug of his bubbly rum drink, letting the woman entertain herself on his leg, where his deadly hand rested, and could split her in half with the vulnerable position she was in.

"Man, you aren't kidding, these earth women smell _clean,_ and they dance _good!_ Not like the whores we're used to. I'm not sure if I want a half breed or not yet. I guess we could just kill them after." Nappa nudged him with a randy chuckle, and Vegeta snorted at that, looking away from the dancer. There was a glowing light from the stage, and he heard the voices of more women coming from behind the curtain, including Raditz, and the servant woman. He shoved the stripper off his leg, making her fall to the floor as he brushed himself off quickly. Nappa laughed, and grabbed her by the leg, pulling her up onto his lap.

"Alright, it's my turn." He said, and the woman recovered from her tumble, beginning to slowly dance on his lap as he caressed her curvaceous hips, she kissed Nappa's cheek, and stroked his smooth, bald head. More women were making their way over to dance with them, to Nappa's eager delight, and Vegeta's displeasure. The curious dancers were stopped from approaching when Raditz stepped out from behind the curtain, and gave them all a pointed glance. The slave women scurried away, including the dancer on Nappa's lap.

"Aww, I was enjoying that, _dammit_ Raditz!" He pouted, touching his cheek where she'd kissed him.

"Raditz, what the **hell** is this place? You expect us to convene in a _whorehouse?_ The men of this planet are so weak, that the women all want us! Was this your making?" Vegeta demanded to know, and he was answered by Raditz's raspy voice from above, over his black and brown battle armour.

"Yes, well, the men spend the day slaving away on the farms, then come back to me and spend what little penance they make from my minions, and put it directly back into my hands. Only the most beautiful women are kept here, and they'll do anything to protect their homes and families from being burnt to the ground. It's perfect really, I can't complain." Raditz said, grinning, looking smug about his clever planning.

Vegeta looked up to examine him fully, and saw that he had two women hooked to him by shiny red and pink collars around their necks, with chains that connected to the spiked bands around his bracers. He held each of them beneath his burly arms, one was a black haired woman who looked mildly Saiyan in her appearance, with angry dark eyes, and a pale complexion. The other was an interesting creature, with curly blonde hair, and intense green eyes. The both of them wore enticing garments so thin that they were barely covering them, as Vegeta took note of, and grimaced.

"Greet your Prince, women." Raditz ordered, moving his hands just slightly to tug them down into bowing poses. Nappa licked his lips as he watched, softly chuckling at how both women quivered in fear, their pale skin damp with the scent of exhaustion and sex.

"Greetings, Prince Vegeta. I am named Chi-Chi Mao, Princess of the Ox Kingdom." The black haired female spat out bitterly, glaring at him from beneath her bangs. The other huffed, and began to talk as well.

"Greetings, Prince Vegeta. I am called Launch, the Lady of Ammunitions. I am at your service." The blonde coughed, then pleaded with her eyes towards Raditz to loosen her binds. He pulled her up to nestle beneath his arm, where he wrapped it around the shivering woman.

Vegeta scowled deeply at this; being presented with two scrawny, meatless women, with no further titles to their surnames than for broken kingdoms, and measly skills.

"I don't want **either** of them. You can have them." He spat bitterly, waving one hand dismissively.

 _"What?!_ Are you sure? Vegeta, look, these are fine women! You must have a Princess to carry out your legacy, and provide you with an heir!" Nappa insisted, and Raditz nodded, looking crestfallen. He had offered his own high class slave women, the very best.

"I. **Don't. Want.** Them. Now, get these harlots out of my face before they're blasted to bits. I can smell that you've already defiled them, Raditz!"

Both women flinched, the black haired one blushing. She suddenly surged forward, surprising Raditz with her speed.

"Listen here, you _beast!_ I'll haven't been-" She growled out, then yelped as Raditz yanked her back, and clapped one hand over her mouth to silence her.

 **"Shut up!** Nobody told you that you could talk!" He hissed, seemingly more embarrassed, than angry with the woman as she struggled to get away. Raditz grunted, and blood leaked from between his fingers as she bit into his hand.

"It's not worth it, Chi-Chi! _Stop it!"_ The blonde yelled, then struggled to pull his hand away from her savage bite, tears leaking from the corners of the Ox Princess's eyes.

Then, she simply went slack, and fell down sobbing, on her knees before Vegeta as Raditz licked the wound on his hand, comforted by Launch.

"Please, Your Highness. Release my husband! He doesn't want to do this! He's been _wrongfully_ convinced!" She begged, pleading her innocence.

Vegeta looked down disdainfully at the scene, tapping one foot.

"Is **that** so? Is there any truth to this, Raditz? This woman is a Princess of some form, is she not? Does her castle still stand?" He asked sharply, making the woman scramble back behind Raditz's long spiky hair for dear life, and hide there as if she believed he would serve as some type of protection.

Vegeta blinked at the scene in disbelief as Raditz held his hand out, and she kissed his knuckles one by one, stroking his black bracer tenderly.

"This woman is very precious to my younger brother, Kakarot. So yes, I have fabricated the appearance and scent of having cuckolded him to gain his obedience. As Saiyans, scent is important. Even to one like Kakarot. By giving the female my scent, having her sleep in my bed with me, and my chosen mate, he has been wholly convinced. Though this one's castle does not stand, she is an excellent provider of nourishment, can fight, and has child rearing skills. She can bear a halfling, she has already given Kakarot a son, Gohan." He complimented the female, and she giggled, seemingly complacent now.

Raditz looked to Vegeta for approval, his tail quivering nervously as it hung between his legs. Vegeta was silent for a long moment, tapping one finger on a blue clothed bicep, his tail wrapped around his waist slightly ticking against his hip. He cleared his throat at last, and presented his thoughts on the matter.

"Fine… Raditz, you've thought this out wisely. Keep covering her in your scent until Kakarot is fully defeated in spirit. Once you reveal that she is unscathed, he will surely come to his senses and join our forces. I'll not take these women, I have no **time** to search for a mate. You forget, we're here to conquer and gain support, not make half-blooded whelps." He huffed, propping his heels up on the table, as the others took that as their cue to take their seats as well.

"Slave women… _nice._ Any more like that left, Raditz?" Nappa chuckled, rubbing together his large, dry hands with a rasping noise. Raditz grunted and gestured with his head, towards the back of the club, where they were contained when they weren't working.

"There's one that's a real fighter, a blue haired bitch. I can't **stand** her, I don't think she has _any_ sex appeal. But, I'm told she's attractive to the Earthling males, so I've kept her as an incentive, as well as for her supposed _'genius'_ knowledge."

The blonde started to chuckle at what Raditz said, pleased that he didn't find the other one attractive. Vegeta surprised them by laughing as well, reclining his head back as if he were for once, genuinely amused. The two stared at him in astonishment, blinking at his reaction.

"Well, bring her out! I'm starving, and I need another drink." He said, motioning to Chi-Chi to be on her way. Raditz unclipped her chain, and she scrambled away hurriedly towards the kitchen.

"Shortie will serve us some drinks, while Chi-Chi makes our feast. If you want, I can make her strip for us." Raditz shrugged, and Vegeta's eyebrow twitched with mild interest.

" 'Shortie?' That's her name?" Nappa said lowly to Raditz, one hand over his mouth. Raditz snickered, making a motion as if he were swallowing a key, and locking his mouth. Launch giggled, "Yeah, cause she's short, and that's what Bulma means, shorty shorts like the undies Raditz wears." She snickered, Nappa and Raditz looking on with interest. Then, to their astonishment, she sneezed, and transformed from a blonde, to a blue haired girl.

"Why that- She's a _changeling?!"_ Nappa rubbed his eyes and blinked, as Raditz nodded, wrapping his arm around her.

"Something like that. She's two women for the price of one, let me tell you, was I _surprised_ when I saw that happen. I thought she was a Super Saiyan!" Raditz enthused, and Vegeta snorted at him.

"You **idiot!** The great super Saiyan of Legend doesn't transform by _sneezing_ like that harlequin whore!" He hissed, and Raditz agreed, feeling sheepish.

"Well, gentlemen, what will we be having besides a **filthy mouth** tonight?" That scratchy voice intoned once again over the throbbing music, and Vegeta snapped his head towards it to see the source.

"Bring out three pitchers of ale for us, woman. And some type of bread, with cheese to hold us over until our meal is presented." Raditz informed her, and the blue haired barmaid nodded. Shortie was her name for a reason, Vegeta noticed, she was of a smaller stature, and she wore red briefs that weren't quite as revealing as the thongs the other girls wore. She also wore a white, grease spotted tank top with red lettering, reading Capsule Corporations, her generous cleavage on display. The only other things on her were a pair of scuffed white sneakers, and the socks on her feet. But, most noticeable was her unique hair color, though it was slightly slick with oils, and pulled up into a large, poofy bun atop her head.

Vegeta looked away quickly, not wishing to make eye contact after his examination. The woman jotted down the order on a notepad, then looked at the giant hole in the booth that Vegeta had made.

"Ok, I'll have it ready in just a minute. Can we expect reparation money for the booth, and the roof for the damage you made, _your highness?"_ She asked sweetly, and it took him a moment to process what the servant woman had said. He glared at her in question, the others shaking their heads.

"Bulma, go on and get the-" Launch began, but Raditz tugged on her collar briskly, and she was quieted.

"Let the Prince speak." He said sternly, and she nodded, her large, dark eyes tearing up.

Vegeta looked up at the ceiling, and smirked, aware of the moon on this planet, he didn't gaze too long before laying his eyes on hers, taking note of the curious azure hue of them as she blinked back at him.

"Include it in my tab here, _Shortie,_ then I'm sure you can find some fellow slaves to fix it." He sneered, and she surprised him with a dazzling smile.

"That's great! I really appreciate it!" She gushed, then ran off back to the kitchen. The table was silent a moment, before curiousity overcame them.

"Why'd you agree to pay for it, Vegeta? Who cares about the ceiling." Nappa stated, and Raditz seemed to agree, he'd find another place once this one was trashed.

"Give a slave a coin, and they'll eat for a day. Withhold the pay the next day, and they'll work even harder for their larder. Don't worry, she'll come to better respect me. If she doesn't, then she'll **regret** it."

The others looked back and forth at each other with interest, then they spent their time waiting discussing tactics with Vegeta, and how they could apply this trick to all the slaves, and how it would better affect the output of their work. Vegeta then presented his name change for the city, and the others agreed on the name wholeheartedly. Saiyan City was under their control.

"Here you are men, your beer, pretzels, and pizza with lots of cheese!" Bulma said overly enthusiastically as she presented them with the spread, setting down a large, circular pan with a flat, steaming object on it, a basket full of pretzel knots and dipping cheese, and the three large pitchers of ale with glass mugs. She carried it over using a cart with a squeaky wheel, which she parked at the side of the booth to serve them. The pizza had only taken her about fifteen minutes to bake quickly in the oven, the premade pretzels as well. She hoped that the Prince would appreciate her hard work, or at least, not complain.

"Good, but not enough." He huffed, then picked up a pretzel, and inspected it, breaking it in half, and sniffing it as if it were tampered with somehow. Bulma gulped, holding down her angered insults with the swallow.

"Well, don't worry, there's more where that came from!" She said chipperly, leaning down to serve him a slice of the triangle shaped meat and cheese.

Vegeta's eyes wandered without his consent towards the woman's bosom, watching how her breasts jiggled as she cut the pizza with a rolling wheel. Raditz smirked, watching how his superior seemed mildly distracted by the motion.

"Once you're done, why don't you do a show for the Prince, hm?" Raditz said slyly, taking the first slice and dangling it over his mouth to catch the cheese. The servant girl gulped, looking to the slave girl for help, but Launch was acting unaware of her situation, pouring a drink for Raditz.

 _"R-Right now?_ I'm just wearing my dirty old work clothes!" She whined, moving further away from the Saiyans, the sharp pizza cutter held to her chest. Unlike the others, this one had no restraints, but she was also scrawny, and her skin was pallid as if she were malnourished. Still, she held a fragile, delicate beauty, and her sparkling aqua eyes, and seafoam tresses made Nappa and Vegeta take notice of her underappreciated beauty.

 **"Don't** embarrass me in front of my superior officers, Bulma. You may shower quickly, and pick from the garments in the changing room." Raditz stated flatly, his brow lowered, the gravelling, low way he spoke to her threateningly making her quiver.

"Yes. I w-won't. Thank you, Master Raditz." She bit out stubbornly through her teeth, then, daring to leap over the line of caution, and straight into it, she tossed the cutting device at him, intending to cut his face open. Vegeta was quick to catch it, though before it took off his own nose, because with her terrible aim, she had missed Raditz by a long shot.

Raditz growled at her insolence, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers, in an attempt to quell his rage before he blasted the bratty woman to dust. He regained his composure, and gave her one last warning.

 **"Don't** disappoint me. Remember, I know where your mother and father live. Even your sister, Tights. Shall I bring her here, and have her dance for us as well?" Raditz seethed, and Bulma's eyes widened impossibly farther, and she shook her head wordlessly.

"Good girl. Now, you'd best be going before our appetizer gets cold, we're hungry." He finished, and Bulma took that as her incentive to leave, her sneakers squeaking on the floor as she hurried away.

**To be continued...**


	2. Skin Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist (to set the mood)
> 
> Stripping songs:
> 
> *Her Black Wings, She Rides* - Danzig
> 
> Honorable Mentions:
> 
> Closer, Sanctified - Nine Inch Nails
> 
> "W.A.P" - Cardi B
> 
> Pu$$y - Iggy Azalea

"Oh, _hell_ yes!"

Bulma moaned as the hot water rushed over her body, it felt so damn good to take a shower at last, and let her hair down, sudsing it up with a large dollop of shampoo. She supposed she wasn't really that surprised her showers were few and far between, she didn't think Saiyans even _knew_ what a shower was, particularly not Raditz.

 _Ugh, that reminds me. I have to dance in front of those **jerks**. _She thought dejectedly, her shoulders slumping as the soap ran down her body, her permed hair straightening out as it was wetted.

 _I'm no exotic dancer... I'm a scientist... What's going to happen if I disappoint them..?_ Bulma didn't even want to think about it, if her family's lives were at stake, well she supposed she would just have to give it her all... No matter how demeaning, and embarrassing it would be.

She got to work scrubbing and shaving quickly, to make herself presentable for the Prince of All Saiyans she'd been hearing about, but now that she'd seen him, she felt a little confused. He was so... _short_. She'd assumed all Saiyans were beasts like Raditz, but then again, Goku was supposedly his younger brother. She'd heard all about the Saiyans when Raditz crashed the beach at Kame House, and started terrorizing them, stealing away poor little Gohan. After he'd beaten Goku and Piccolo, he came back for her, Launch, and Chi-Chi. Bulma felt like it was all her fault, after all she'd been the one who invited everyone to Master Roshi's, even her old friend Launch, and Chi-Chi who she was seeing for the first time since the wedding.

 _Good job Bulma, now we're all screwed, **literally**._ Her eyes widened as she thought this, and a terrifying thought came to her. _Launch and Chi-Chi have already become Raditz's slaves... What about me? Am I... for the Prince?!_ The thought made her blood run cold, and she cut her leg with the shoddy razor that was provided. Bulma hissed, running the cut under cold water. She then jumped, seeing a shadow behind the tattered shower curtain. She recognized Launch's silhouette by the two bunny ear-like points of the bow in her curly hair, and sighed in relief.

"Raditz said he smelt your blood. Are you ok, Bulma?" A timorous voice uttered softly, and Launch pulled open the curtain gently, her frightened gaze twisting her heart. "Launch! I.. I'm ok. I guess I'm just a bit jumpy, hehe." She bumbled, quickly finishing up her shower, taking the towel the other girl handed her.

"I'm having a little performance anxiety, you know...? I've never done something like this before, not even for.. Yamcha." She whispered hollowly, finding it hard to utter her beloved boyfriend's name, who had been knocked unconscious by just one whack of Raditz's tail, not even given a fighting chance.

"It's ok, Bulma. Just pretend it's Yamcha watching. That's what I did, I pretended Master Raditz was Tien the first few times I had to service him. Then it gets easier after a few more times, it hurts less if you _let_ yourself enjoy it." She giggled, and Bulma blinked at the girl owlishly.

 _'Service'? What does **that** entail? _Bulma thought in horror, she could only imagine what Raditz made them.. **do** to him, or worse, how he must _treat_ them, chained by leashes to him like dogs.

"Well, I guess if _you_ can do it, I can..." Bulma said, and let Launch lead her into the changing room.

"Right! Well, I should be going back now, or else I might get spanked." Launch blushed as she said this, both hands on her reddening face.

"Do you... _enjoy_ that?" Bulma whispered, and Launch shook her head, obviously in denial, lingering by the door and glancing back, almost as if she was hoping that would be the outcome.

" _W-whaat_? Nooo, o-of **course** not! You'd better get dressed, and quick, I have a feeling my Master wouldn't just _spank_ you." She said hurriedly, and shoved her into the changing room. Bulma nodded, she'd seen what his tail could do, she couldn't imagine what his hand would do.

 _Poor Launch, that must hurt._ She thought naïvely, never having done a thing even slightly interesting in the bedroom with Yamcha. She looked around the room, and began digging through the dresser for something that would give her a confidence boost.

* * *

Vegeta drained the mug of beer, feeling a pleasant buzzing in his head, he was at the perfect level of intoxication, just enough for his body to feel relaxed, and his inhibitions slightly freed, but not enough for his motor functions to be debilitated. Now, they just needed some more food. They'd devoured the pizza and pretzels in no time, now was a waiting game. He wasn't sure _why_ he was feeling so conflicted about the servant woman performing for him, afterall, being royalty, it was only _natural_ for him to enjoy such luxuries, right? With the way Raditz and Nappa radiated masculine energy, he felt himself feeling a bit of a testosterone boost just from their talk about women, and excited by all the things Raditz bragged about having his slaves do for him. _The servant woman should feel honored that her services are **worthy** of my viewing,_ he thought, feeling cocky.

"Prince Vegeta?" Nappa asked, nudging him slightly. He snapped out of his own thoughts, shaking his head.

"The feast has arrived, Master Raditz, Prince Vegeta, and General Nappa." The Ox Princess said, bowing her head respectfully. She and multiple servants carried out the feast, piling it onto the table. Vegeta felt pleased by the sheer amount of earth delicacies before him, most of which he didn't recognize, but liked the smell of.

"Good woman, Chi-Chi. You may eat with us." He said, and Chi-Chi walked over, and hooked her chain to Raditz's wrist without resistance, sitting on his other large, muscular thigh beside Launch. Vegeta frowned, _**How** does he have such power over these women? What is it he does to make them so **willingly** obedient?_

He observed them surreptitiously; as not to be noticed, pulling a large mound of food closer to himself as he watched Raditz tickle Chi-Chi's waist gently with his tail, as he stroked his hand on Launch's exposed hip. Both women seemed mildly flustered just by his touch, and embarrassed that he was doing it in front of the other men. He wrapped his tail around his brother's wife, and whispered something in her ear, making her pale face turn red, she looked away quickly.

 _I'm going to reward you tonight_. Raditz had whispered, and Vegeta nearly choked on his drink at hearing it.

 _Is he **really** rewarding our ransom with... orgasmic gratification?_ Vegeta thought, gripping his glass tightly. Raditz had bragged that he could please both women without even trying. It was a good tactic, Vegeta supposed, if Raditz was actually telling the truth. But he'd better be careful, or their alliance with Kakarot was on the line. The cuckholding was only an illusion, or so Raditz said, but perhaps there were ways around it. He soon lost interest in what Raditz did with the females, instead taking his fill of the delicious food Kakarot's wife had made, having Raditz's slave pour him another drink.

He put the glass to his lips and took a swig, then his body tensed, feeling that uncalled for reaction in his loins again. Vegeta turned almost a little too quickly and his drink slopped out onto his hand, sensing the presence of that woman again, with that sweet scent about her that could drive him mad. The others were startled by a jarring sound as the stereo system kicked on, as well as the men who had previously seemed to be lifeless, beginning to stir from the sound of a drum beat beginning to quicken, along with a chanting voice, and the dissonance of electric guitars signaling her entrance. The Saiyans all tensed from the doom metal dirge that Bulma had chosen to signal her presence; something they had never heard of once in their lives.

"* _Blackest of the black_ ,

 _darker than night_ ,

_come to me my bleeding light,_

_soon as she comes,_

_she comes now,_

_enter Oblivion."_

They stood up from the booth quickly, discarding their empty plates. Raditz growled and tugged at Chi-Chi and Launch's chains for them to come quickly, if it turned out that Bulma had something planned that she would regret, he would be _more_ than ready to meet his threats to harm her loved ones.

 _"Yea, here she is_ ,

 _Harder than life_ ,

 _In my arms_.

 _See she there_.

 _Entwined with love_.

_Unclean she is._

_And she comes down to me_

_And she offers me sleep_

_Under her black-"_

_"Whoa oh, her black wings .."_

The lights suddenly fell black, and only the hiss of snare drum and the howling voices filled the air now suddenly heavy with the heat of unchecked breaths. He strode up to the stage; doing his best to act unaffected, crossing his arms, and strolling straight up to the stage to watch her pitiful show unfold. Raditz pushed a chair behind Vegeta for him to sit, and he took the seat as the others stood and watched.

" _And she comes down to me_ ,

 _And she offers me sleep_ ,

 _Under her black_.

 _Whoa oh, under her black wings_ ,

_Whoa oh, under her black."_

The red stage lights slowly brightened as a figure approached, a red ring glowing, smoke curling up to tangle with the beams of light, as she smoked a cigarette to calm her nerves. For a moment, only the throbbing of the drums, and the vibrations of the bass guitar echoed in his eardrums, until she rose one hand to her lips, and took another long drag on her cigarette, before tossing it to the ground, and stomping it out cruelly.

 _"See she comes_ ,

 _On the eve of dusk_ ,

 _In another form_ ,

 _With a scent of rain upon her neck_ ,

 _She brings the lust_ ,

 _Supernatural_ ,

_Ceasing never_

_On and_

_On and_

_On."_

"My **name** is _Bulma_." She said icily, hissing as if she were speaking directly to him.

"And I'm going to show you why men are nothing but _cockroaches_ beneath my heels." She whispered, but it was quickly drowned out by the sudden screaming of the singer overpowering their senses, their hands flying to their ears as they all squinted, besides Vegeta, who ignored the annoyance.

 _"Her stride is such_ ,

 _Mortals freeze_ ,

 _When she walks past_.

 _And she comes down to me_.

 _And she offers me sleep_.

 _Under her black wings_.

_Whoa oh, under her black wings."_

The lights switched on at last to pink, flashing crazily now as the metal thundered, and she tossed her head back with a cry of her own anger laden emotion, her hands going to her hair, and pulling at the long curls that flowed all around her. She trailed her black leather gloves that went up to her biceps down her petite frame, made more striking by her full breasts in a shiny velour harness, strapped into a pentagram pattern that came up to the O ring collar around her neck, a fluffy red feather boa dangling from her shoulders. Then, Vegeta's eyes widened as she ran her tongue along her red lipstick, and hissed hatefully through her teeth as her hips began to gyrate, her gloves meeting the tightly laced bustier there, and tugging on the laces teasingly.

He grit his teeth and remained still even as her tempting motions made the other men go wild for her siren's dance, grimacing almost with pain as she bent down and touched her toes in her red stilettos, her black tulle skirt lifting to reveal the swell of her pale bottom, her feminine heat tucked snugly between, covered in lacy black panties that connected to the tights with garter clips. His chest rose and fell quicker as she righted herself and began to lose herself with the music, her legs swaying to the dissonance, head tossing side to side as she cried along to the chorus. Black tears fell down her face, as she took the feather boa and dragged it between the luxurious chasm of her breasts, then raked it daringly between her legs, his tail tensing with the sensual motion, watching how her slick black fingers dragged across the ruffled feathers, the textures evoking thoughts in his mind of how it would feel if it were his own tail.

" _See she comes_ ,

 _Blacker than pitch_.

 _Have to make this fallen bitch_.

 _All I want_.

 _All I crave_.

 _Demoness calls_.

 _The bitch is come_.

 _For those who wait_.

 _Cross the breach in hell_.

_See she is_

_Bedeviled with breasts_

_Enchantment on legs..*"_

He gulped, his mouth feeling much more parched now than it had before as he could only focus on her dance, and not the hooting and hollering of Raditz and Nappa beside him, even the other slave women were dancing, to entertain the men. Vegeta's vision had tunneled, and he had to grip onto his seat to ground himself back down to reality. First, came the gloves, with her teeth she stripped them from her wrists. She tossed one, and purposely hit him in the face, but he only caught it, and stroked the rubbery material in one fist as he watched.

_"*She rides..._

_Let loose upon the world,_

_she is the night,_

_And my loneliness in bondage._

_She's black_ ,

 _And sin runs down her back_.

 _She rides_ ,

_From the daylight in chains..."_

Bulma giggled as she looped the boa through the O ring and pulled it through with her teeth once again, the motion animalistic as she pulled it vigorously with her anger, sending a torrent of red feathers floating around the stage. Bulma caught some in her hand, then bent down, and blew them at him sweetly, the smoky aroma of cigarettes and the sharpness of alcohol on her breath pugently erotic as the feathers cascaded down, and landed on him. Bulma reached below and cupped her generous breasts, pressing them together pleasingly, before letting them go, pulling out the bow of her corset.

 _"She slides_ ,

 _Down inside your skin_.

 _In time_ ,

 _She will make you scream_..

 _She's death_ ,

 _In a cool black dress_ ,

 _She rides_ ,

_In the night of your mind..."_

Bulma pulled open her corset, and her pushed up breasts began to slide down to their natural placement in the leather, revealing more flimsy lace material beneath, the thick leather squeaking as she shimmied her way out of it, and pulled it away from her body to reveal her stomach. Vegeta wrenched her glove in his hands, his teeth gritting tightly in his mouth as he tried to ignore her dance, looking away as she moved her hands above her head and displayed her breasts in the flimsy top.

" _She'll take you down_ ,

 _She'll take you_ ,

_She'll take you around..."_

He looked back at her one last time, loosening his jaw as he watched the way her ribs stood out from her body, the divots in her hips casting deep shadows where they should have been full. He'd seen it before, many times. An emaciated form was nothing new to him, he wouldn't bat a lash at it if this were any other planet. But this didn't make _sense_ to him, was this not the planet of _excess_ , with flavors abound? Fattening, sweet, cloying in the mouth? Then _why_ was she so frail, and malnourished? Vegeta shook his head once, hardening his features.

 _"She'll take you down_ ,

 _She'll take you_ ,

_She'll take you around.."_

She became more erotic in her motions, slipping her tulle skirt down her hips to reveal the apex of her groin, the black lace thong straps sinking into the hollows of her hips, then the flimsy little skirt falling around her knees to reveal her sex, covered by only sheer panties. She stepped out of the skirt, and turned around, bending down again in front of him, and displaying her most private areas, tarnishing whatever dignity she had left. He was disgusted, so much so that he stood, and stormed up to the stage, grabbing her by the arm, and dragging her towards him.

"I've seen quite _enough_ , servant woman!" He growled, and pulled her away from the sight of the slobbering men and his saiyan brethren, shielding her body from them with his own.

"Let go of me, I wasn't finished!" She whined, struggling to get free of him as if she were actually _enjoying_ being eye candy to all these men.

"You're done doing your devil woman dancing! Do you think your charms can _arouse_ me? I'm afraid it was the total **opposite**!" He snapped back harshly, slipping two fingers into the O ring, and using it to guide her backstage.

Raditz clapped his hands and laughed as the curtains closed, Nappa looking at him in question. Chi-Chi turned to Launch with a worried expression on her face, but the other girl only laughed mindlessly, ignoring the gravity of what could _really_ be happening behind the curtain.

"Looks like Vegeta isn't too pleased, Raditz. Have another back up slave woman?" He said, still hoping that there would be one for him. Chi-Chi gasped, hiding behind Raditz, but Launch seemed unbothered by the men's conversation.

"Hm. I wouldn't say he _fully_ abhorred it. It's hard to tell with him, but from what I saw, he seemed... _captivated_." Raditz mused, stroking his defined jaw with one hand.

"Maybe he couldn't take it anymore, and he took her to the back to have his way with her. He should be careful, she looks frail. He might break her." Nappa said gruffly, sneering. Chi-Chi gulped, and moved as far as she could away, on the very limit of her chain. She took it in both hands and tried to break it, but with no success, whatever it was made of was too strong for her to break with just her hands. She was afraid of Nappa, and what could be happening to Bulma.

 _" 'Break_ _'_ her? No. A little earth woman like that, you'd be _surprised_ what they can take if you don't use your full strength. Isn't that right, Launch?" Raditz intoned suggestively, reaching down with one hand to grip her bottom.

"Yes, Master Raditz. I can t-take it." The indigo haired girl nodded breathlessly, grasping his other arm for support as she stood on her tippy toes in her black heels, as if waiting for him to take action, the sheer pink negligee she wore so short that it exposed her small, round bottom, and the red lace thong tucked between her cheeks.

"I'd like to see you **prove** it." Nappa purred, making Launch quiver from his deep voice behind her. Raditz reared one hand back, and brought it down fast, clapping her on the round flesh of her buttock. Launch cried out, and her knees weakened as she reacted to the slap with pleasured cries, begging for the same treatment again.

"Thank you, Master Raditz," She panted, and he kissed her on the head as reward for her obedience.

"Can I try?" Nappa chuckled, and Raditz shrugged. " **Just** this once. She's my favorite, and I **don't** like sharing." He said, crossing his arms and baring his teeth at him.

Nappa rubbed his hands together, then reared one hand back, and smacked her pale bottom so hard the flesh rippled, blood instantly blooming to the surface in a large hand print as she fell into Raditz's arms, and collapsed, sobbing out tears of pain.

"Now you can see the limit these human females have, one more slap like that and you would've broken her hip, Nappa." Raditz said, laughing as he rubbed the girl's bottom. Nappa crossed his arms and huffed, disappointed he couldn't make her moan like Raditz did.

"I don't want _her_ anyway. She's young enough to be my daughter." He said, raising one brow, and Raditz nodded.

"You want a woman with more meat on her bones, an older woman that might _appreciate_ your rough handling better." Raditz reasoned, and Nappa agreed.

Raditz snapped his fingers, looking around the room. "Where is that damn minion when I need him? Oolong!" He snapped again, and then waited as there was movement in the shadows, a figure in the darkness growing, and seemingly forming from nothing. Yellow eyes opened, then there was the heavy clip of cloven hooves on the floor, as the demon pig approached, bowing on one knee before his master.

"I am at your service, Master Raditz. What do you require of me?" The pig rumbled, laying a pronged rake on the floor before Raditz's feet. Raditz stepped on his hand, stopping him from reaching the rake, as he leaned down to glare down at the pig's sweating red face, with ivory horns sticking straight up from between two curled ears, and slicked back black hair.

"We are taking a trip to West City. Be a good minion, be on your guard while we are gone. Do not allow any of the slave women to escape while Vegeta is breaking in his new one, got that?" He said gratingly, tweaking one of Oolong's ears.

"Yes, Master Raditz. You can count on me." The demon pig uttered reverently, and Raditz nodded, releasing him. The pig took back up his rake, which he used to prod the women like cattle.

"l'll be counting them when I come back." Raditz snapped, and turned about quick, his thick black mane whipping him nearly in the face as he turned sharply, and then gathered up Chi-Chi and Launch in both arms, taking flight. Nappa followed eagerly behind, his tail wagging with excitement.

Once they were far away enough, Oolong transformed back, panting with the exertion of using his shape-shifting ability. He glanced to see the females looking at him all expectantly, as he got a grip on himself, and shuffled over to the women sheepishly.

"Gotta keep up appearances, and all that. Who's hungry, girls? Let's get you all taken care of before you all get tucked into bed." He said bashfully, blushing as he traced circles on the floor with his hoof.

"Oooh, Oolong you're so cute!" A blue haired girl giggled, leaning down to kiss him on the head. He got a glance down her yellow leotard, and the pig turned three shades pinker, then waved his arms around to motion to them to hurry up.

"Go on, Mai, Maron, Ranfan, Hasky, all of you get going." He said to the women at the forefront of the crowd, the others behind them, lesser known women.

"Ok, Mister Oolong." Maron said, and kissed him on the head again.

"And my allowance?" Hasky said, fluffing her flipped up blonde curls with one hand.

"You're kidding?" The pig uttered pathetically, then flinched as she pulled a gun from between her bosom.

"We're kept women, you want to keep your secret safe with us? Start paying." The girl said, curling one finger at him. Oolong grumbled and reached in his pocket for a few dollars, dispensing his pension amongst the women.

A girl with curly purple hair pocketed the dollars in her white and purple lace bra, and put her hands on her hips, puckering her lips.

"Coochie, Coochie, Coochie~" Ranfan said, and Oolong fell over onto his back, all the other ones laughing.

"He's practically helpless. But, we should go along with it for now, this gig is all we've got at the moment, and sometimes the end of the smoking gun is the best place to be." Mai said, helping Oolong back up. She wore a dark green and red lacy getup, her long black hair down to her backside as she picked him up, and carried him back to the kitchen.

"Whatcha gonna make for us, Oolong?" Hasky said, tagging along, all the girls seemingly content with their temporary master.

* * *

Bulma breathed raggedly as she was dragged behind the stage, the angry Prince taking her with him not speaking; just looking around at the rooms, pushing the doors open, and snorting at the contents of them. Beds, each room was fitted with a bed and blankets, but he wasn't taking her to any of them, instead he seemed to be searching for something else.

"Where's the prison? All I see are fucking beds, a slave camp should have a dungeon." He grumbled, and Bulma gulped, gesturing shakily with one hand, helping him when she should have been fighting against him, but she was so weak now from dancing she could barely stand.

"It's... at the end," She said raspily, her body slumping as he dragged her.

"Good. I was about ready to kill Raditz if I found out he hasn't been keeping you and the other bitches imprisoned." He said coldly, and Bulma flinched, thinking how they'd been locked in their rooms every night, wasn't that bad enough? Her eyes grew wide with horror; frightened thoughts running through her mind.

_What does he plan to **do** with me? Is he going to... chain me up, and t-take me..?_

They came upon the last room, which Vegeta had to pull Bulma's head into the crook of his elbow to unlatch the lock; smirking as he did.

"Stay still, it'll be just a moment now." He muttered, then there was an audible click as the door was opened. He let her out of the strong headlock, and she stumbled into the room, her body dead weight. Vegeta followed her in, and pulled her by her O ring again, until bending down and digging through a trunk for some specific objects.

"This will work nicely," He said, and rose a chain up to latch onto her collar. When Bulma heard the click of the latch on her neck, her worst fears finally took full hold over her, and she passed out, falling forward into his lap.

"Deplorable." Vegeta spat, picking her up, then draping her over his shoulder pad, looking around for a good place to restrain her until she woke up. He picked up a bundle of rope from the trunk, and hefted her drooping body once more, covering her exposed bottom with his hand as he walked down the hallway, towards the bedroom that was thick with her scent. He dropped her limp body on the bed, then turned and closed the door behind them.

* * *

Dawn was beginning to come as the small shacks at the edge of the city limits cast shadows over the parched farm lands, where a figure stood, still raking the soil there. A fire was at the center of the huts, some sitting around speaking lowly amongst themselves as one stood over a pot, stirring a vegetable stew.

"When will mom come home, dad?" A small voice asked, as a shadow sitting up against the hut lowered his head, making a sheepish sounding laugh, that was devoid of all enthusiasm. "I don't know, son. For now, we have to be careful what we say." Goku whispered raspily, patting Gohan's head, where his dragon ball cap had been discarded, the child looking tired and dirty.

The man stirring the stew made an angered huff at his stirring station, another dropping some torn up slices of rabbit meat into the pot. "Who _cares_ if they hear us? I never knew you to be so careful about what you say, Goku." Yamcha grumbled, Puar on his shoulder sighing sadly in agreement with him. Krillin dropped the rest of the rabbit in, and licked his fingers clean.

"Soon, the others will be back, and we'll find out more about what's _really_ going on there." He said, dusting off his hands.

"When you find out, don't tell me anything about... Chi-Chi. I couldn't bear to listen to another thing that Raditz has done to her." Goku said dejectedly, nursing an injured arm. It was nearly indecipherable in the shadows, but his injuries he received from his battle with Raditz were still healing, not to mention from the other day when he'd taken him into the barn just for fun, and strapped him down and kicked him mercilessly with Chi-Chi watching.

Raditz was ensuring that he came back every few days to make sure Goku wasn't healing enough to come back for her, he was sure of it. Either that, or Raditz was unwittingly doing this to make him stronger, but it _couldn't_ be that. Not to mention, Goku didn't know the connection between injury and strength, he only trained in the traditional ways, unlike the others from space that would train in back-breaking conditions. The man raking tossed it down, coming back and sitting down by the fire.

"He's got Launch and Bulma too, Let's not forget. There's got to be some secret weakness that the saiyans have. Chaotzu, did you find anything?" Tien said, turning to see the small fighter floating down from above.

"They left, flying towards West City." The white faced boy said, pointing in that same direction. "Ok. Good work. Come sit and have something to eat." Tien said, patting the ground next to him.

"It's bad enough they got Bulma already. I would hate to think what to think Raditz would do to her parents." Yamcha said glumly, then put his head in his hands, and began sobbing. "There, there, Yamcha, it'll be alright. Maybe Dr. Briefs can come up with something to help everyone!" The little cat said chipperly, and Krillin nodded, agreeing.

"Puar is right, her parents wouldn't let Bulma go missing like this. Capsule Corp has some high tech security, so I don't see how they could get into that fortress." Krillin reassured, though _maybe_ he was over exaggerating.

They all nodded solemnly in agreement, Goku staring listlessly at the ground, his large hands hanging limp from his lap, where the fingernails had been pulled free with pliers, some of his fingers lumpy and broken. Raditz may have been his brother, but he was cruel. There was no speck of kindness in his heart that Goku could see.

"Daddy," Gohan whimpered, tugging on his father's tattered gi as he attempted to rouse him once again.

"Gohan, let your dad sleep, ok?" Krillin said gently, and the little boy hesitated, his tail twitching. "But, what's wrong with him?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, I'm just tired." Goku said softly, and smiled the best he could for his son.

"Everything will be ok, once I'm healed up, we'll go after them." Goku reassured Gohan, then pulled him close to sit between his legs while he rested.

Another figure approached from the shadow, a hulking form with two horns that made the rest of them tense up for a moment; anticipating it was one of the saiyans.

Then, he shrunk down, and they were relieved to see it was just Oolong, the pig with his head down as he walked up the dusty trail. He had been one of the men present to Bulma's little show, but he had been far too chicken, nor strong enough to do anything when the Prince took her behind the curtain. He approached the fire, and fell to his knees, exhausted from the long walk there and back.

"What's the news, Oolong? What did you see?" Yamcha said tensely, and the pig stuttered to answer.

"I-It's worse than we thought. They got Bulma, the Prince I mean, Vegeta. He's the Prince of All Saiyans, they said. Raditz, and another one named Nappa. He's big, but it's the short one that scared me." Oolong trembled, dragging his hands down his face.

"What happened? Tell me now, Oolong!" Yamcha snapped, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"W-Well, you see, things seemed to be ok when the Prince and the other one arrived, everyone was all dancing and having a good time, that was until they made Bulma strip."

"What?" Yamcha croaked out, swallowing hard. "Yes. And the Prince, I.. I couldn't _tell_ you if he liked it or not. But he took her, and dragged her back to the dungeon. After putting the girls to bed, I high-tailed it outta there. I'm sorry, I was just so scared!" He whimpered, placing his face in his hands as his shoulders began to shake.

"It's ok, Oolong. If Bulma.. Launch, and Chi-Chi don't make it back, we can find the dragon balls and.." Yamcha began to say, but Tien stopped him, placing one hand on his shoulder, and gripping it tight.

"Don't say it, please. I don't want to hear you talk like that, Yamcha. We're not in such dire circumstances yet, talking like that is only a coward's train of thought." He said sternly, and Krillin laughed a bit uneasily.

"I don't know about you guys, but I honestly **do** feel a bit cowardly. I can't help it, they've got our friends. We were lucky Raditz said Master Roshi was too old to hold a rake. He's all alone at Kame House." He pointed out, so they had two different backup players that they could hopefully make use of in the future.

"And Ox King. Let's not forget, I'm sure Chi-Chi's dad is worried about her too. But, I **don't** want them to be brought into all this, guys. They may be strong, but these saiyans are on a _much, **much** higher_ playing field." Goku said seriously, shaking his head sternly. "Come on, let's eat and go to bed." He said at last, and Yamcha nodded, picking up a stack of bowls, and beginning to fill them.

"We'll feel better in the morning. Tomorrow is another day." He said to give them all reassurance. The others could only hope that what he said was true.

* * *

Panchy paced back and forth in her bedroom, holding her fluffy pink bathrobe tight over her chest.

"Oh, oh dear, I just have the _worst_ feelin'," She said worriedly, walking over to the window to stare out at the broken skyline. There were fires raging in the distance, screams and thumping music coming from all around, a sign of the gangs and delinquents now having occupied West City, free of police intervention. She glanced back to the bed to see that it was still empty where her husband normally slept, instead just a small black circle was there, as Scratch took a cat nap.

"He must still be tinkering away in the lab." She sighed, slipping on a pair of low heeled house slippers with white poufs on the open toes. "That sweet old husband of mine is so worried about his baby girl. Just like me." She whispered to herself as she made her way out of the room, and down the stairs quickly, for a woman her age she had quite alot of energy, her breasts bouncing in the silky shift she wore beneath the parted robe.

"Oh, Bulma darling, why do you always have to chase right after danger? Why couldn't you just stay home with your parents for a while? Now the whole world is ending, and we have this big house all to ourselves." She rambled on to herself, coming down to the ground floor. _Well, I'll go and visit with my garden for a little bit. The backyard is safe enough, it's fenced in._ She thought to herself, and walked out the backdoor towards the expansive gardens, coming up to a small well, and lowering a bucket down to fetch some fresh water to fill her watering can with. She hummed happily as she did so, wiggling her bottom temptingly, her eyes upturned naïvely to the dark sky behind her, where two shadows floated before the shifting clouds.

There was a rumbling sound behind her that made her turn her head slightly.

"Scratch? That you?" She said, then shrugged and began pulling up the bucket again, until setting it on the edge of the well.

She went to reach for her watering can, but only grasped air. Panchy turned around and saw nothing there, but felt a heat phase behind her, then a weight in the air surrounding her.

"Who's there? Stop playing games with me, Scratch, _I_ _don't_ _like it!"_ She huffed, then turned around, and saw her watering can. She took it as it was offered to her.

"Thank you." Panchy said.

"Anytime, for a sweet gal like you." A deep voice rumbled, and she opened her eyes up wide, her sky blue depths darkening as she took in the tall, muscular man in dark teal and gold armour standing before her.

"Who're you? You're cute." She said with a giggle, backing away just a few steps, a drop of nervous sweat traveling down her temple. "Not so fast." A rasping voice came from behind her, then strong arms came around her, one cupping over her open mouth as she cried out for help, the other restraining her around the waist, making her drop the watering can.

"Well, do you want this one, Nappa, or should I **snap** her neck? Stop being so fucking shy, come claim your prize." Raditz demanded, and Nappa nodded, coming up, holding out a blue collar and chain that attached to his wrist like Raditz's.

Chi-Chi and Launch could only watch from where they were laying helpless on the ground, gagged by their collars, their wrists and ankles chained together as they cried tears of sympathy for Bulma's mother.

 _"What are you doing? I'm a **married** woman!" _Panchy squealed through Raditz's hand, as Nappa affixed her with the collar, and groped one of her large breasts.

"I really like you. I'm taking you home with me, miss, what's your name?" Nappa whispered gruffly, taking her out of Raditz grip, and cradling her in his arms as she still struggled.

"My-my name is Panchy, but I don't _wanna_ go anywhere!" She whined, and he shushed her. "I'm Nappa, but you are going to have to call me Mister, got that? I'm your Master now." He said with a gruff voice, stroking her blonde bouffant and flattening one side with his clumsy hand. She flinched away, but she wouldn't have much say on the matter now.

* * *

 _"Help me! Bulma, help me!"_ A familiar voice cried, and Bulma sensed that it was Panchy right away.

 _Why's mom here?_ She wondered to herself, then opened her eyes at last. She was trapped in a cage, she realized, one the size of nothing but a dog kennel, with a large wall of cages across from her. Inside the cages, she saw Chi-Chi, Launch, her mother, high-school friends, so many women that she couldn't place the names of, but recognized their faces.

" _Mom!_ What are you **doing** here?!" She cried out hoarsely, gripping the bars before her, and shaking them as hard as she could.

 _"Goku! Krillin! Help us!"_ She cried, but it was useless, her friends were far away.

"Just be quiet," A baritone voice said huskily from beside her, and she turned to see Vegeta in the same cage as her, with a spiked collar on his neck, shackles on his wrists as his naked body was crouched over in the cage. She was flabbergasted; _Why on earth would The Prince Of All Saiyans be in **here** with **ME?**_

Bulma stared at him, unblinking, until noticing his tail coming around towards the front to conceal his groin. She looked away quickly; realizing her mistake, and covered her chest, and the space between her legs, although it was useless now, they'd both gotten a good look at each other, and had worse things to worry about than their nudity at a time like this.

"I don't get it, you're a Prince, so why are you in here with me?" She asked, and gulped as his dark eyes shifted back onto her, and he made a rough chuckle, indicating that he thought her question was ridiculous.

"Isn't it _obvious?_ I'm trapped in here, just as you are." He responded, then laid down on his side in the cage, facing towards her, his arms wrapped around his head of spiky black hair.

"But, can't you use your strength to get us out? I can't stay in here, I'm not **like** you." She said, her arms crossed over her chest as she shivered. "I **can't**. Not me, by myself. I need help." He said hollowly, and she blinked, surprised by the words that came from his lips. Her teeth chattered as she looked around, eyeing the lock, and fiddling with it, to no avail.

"Lay down and get some rest, or you'll only prolong our suffering. Sleep, and dream of better days." He said, and Bulma turned to look at him oddly, but Vegeta didn't explain any further, he only looked up at her, and offered his hand to her.

"Will we die here?" She asked, taking his hand, and Vegeta nodded. "We may, one day." He said grimly, and she let out a shuddering sigh, the other hand clawing at her chest where her heart felt like it was being twisted.

"I feel like I'm dying more every day. When will this _pain_ go away?" She cried, and he pulled her down to embrace her in his arms, his warmth surrounding her.

"Death is nothing. Black, cold, endless abyss... This is _better."_ He whispered, and Bulma looked up from tear-filled eyes.

"Why? How could this be **better**?" She sobbed, and then gasped as she was silenced by his kiss.

The heat of his lips against hers would be enough to distract her from this pain, she understood now as she whimpered into his mouth and let him tighten his grip around her, on the dirty floor of the cage.

Bulma rolled onto her back, her vision foggy as her endless tears made heated streaks down the sides of her face.

"I'll show you something better than death, you'd think you were dying, but that would be much too sweet." He whispered huskily, then kissed down her neck, spreading her legs with one hand to caress the slick warmth there.

_I don't understand, why is this happening? Why is my body so hot because of him?_

"I hate you." She trembled, squeezing her thighs tight around his hand.

"Do you? **Good**. You _should_ hate me, but love me as I take your body and use you how I like, we're both slaves but I was _better_ , I never loved my master." He said hatefully back to her, plunging two fingers into her entrance as he bent down and bit onto her breast, the raw scraping of his teeth, and the curling sensation of his fingers as they pumped into her quickly, slipping messily through her moisture, making her moan wantonly.

"Prince, Prince Vegeta!" She cried out, watching how he grinned down at her, and feeling satisfied by his smile. She felt a blunt thump against her folds, and giggled, reaching up to stroke his face. He turned his face and snapped his surprisingly sharp teeth at her hand, drawing blood from her fingertips.

"Suck it, slut. Suck it for me." He purred, and moved her hand to her mouth, two of her fingers filling her mouth. She swallowed her saliva and blood, the coppery taste in her mouth lighting erogenous areas of her brain she had never even noticed before. Vegeta kissed the back of her hand, then they moved their hands in tandem down his chest, his chains jangling as she felt the divots in his hard abdomen, to the prickly hairs at the base of his erection, and they both gripped his hardened flesh loosely, guiding his rounded tip to her entrance.

"You want me, just as I want you. Put it inside of you," He growled, and Bulma felt her face flush, sucking her fingers in her mouth temptingly, as she pulled him down to fill her, moaning against her fingers as she spread her legs wider to take him, their bodies quivering as their connection was cemented, and she felt the brief pop of her wet flesh giving, and then his hips plunged down, filling her delightfully, stretching her body around him as he sunk his length fully into her, and pressed against her cervix.

She gasped and shuddered as he shifted his weight against her, watching how her breasts crushed up against his chest with the first thrust, then the second, bringing his gaze up to stare at her, leaving Bulma breathless as she watched how his deep, black depths were like inky liquid, drowning sadness, their tenderness invoking her cries furthermore, as they embraced, and made love on the floor of the cage.

Bulma squirmed, her body feeling hot with her pleasure, biting her lower lip and sucking it in as she revelled in the way the saiyan prince was fucking her so enthusiastically, his girth sweetly scraping her depths and plunging back in, pushing her further to her ecstasy as she squirmed and screamed beneath him, raking bloody scratches down his back, wishing this dream would never end. Then, the love spell was broken, and her eyes opened.

Warm sunlight was spilling across her bed, her blue, comfy bed, her own legs spread out before her drenched core, as she still recovered from her nocturnal orgasm. Blinking, she suddenly started struggling wildly, protesting against the ropes restraining her to the bed posts.

"No! No!" She squealed, her whole body breaking out in goosebumps as she quivered at the thought.

"Will you shut the **hell** up?" A gruff voice demanded, as Bulma looked around frantically for the source, then found it was right next to her, and let out a high pitched scream. Suddenly, he was above her, cupping his hand over her mouth. Bulma stared up into his face, seeing Vegeta no longer held that tortured gaze as he glared down at her, this gaze seemed heartless. There was no tenderness in those pitch irises.

"Seriously, what is the problem? Is the hunger eating away at your brain?" He grumbled, then let her go, rolling off of her to sit on the edge of the bed, naked. She watched the way his tail swished across the sheets, and how it was attached to the small of his back.

"Did we have sex? I'm all wet." She pouted bluntly, grimacing. She hoped it wasn't that, _was it?_ At this moment, she was still having trouble deciphering her dreams from reality. He laughed, his hand going to rub at his forehead, the spiked band there moving as the chain connecting them was jostled from the motion.

"What a _blunt_ question. No, we didn't have _sex_. But you were moaning all morning like a bitch in heat, it's about time you stopped that." He said, waving a hand at her dismissively. The way she had called out his name was highly unexpected, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

"But... I don't get it. Am I your slave? You could have done it while I was asleep, I might have enjoyed it." She sneered, crossing her legs. Vegeta walked around to the side of the bed, and began detaching her from the bed posts.

"I am your Master. Call me Prince Vegeta. And no, I wouldn't have taken that opportunity, because it would have been too _easy."_ He said, and Bulma trained her eyes to look away from his body, but she couldn't help but want to check if he'd had a reaction to her or not. She glanced down, and had to hold her breath as she stared at his groin. He wasn't erect. But, even then, the view wasn't _so_ bad on her eyes.

"Stop that." He growled, and tugged on her chain. "I didn't say you could _look_ there." He snapped, and she looked away quickly, feeling ashamed. Why the dream, why the morbid attraction? She felt disgusting.

"You must be seriously famished, if you're chomping at the bit to stare at my flaccid penis." He remarked coldly, Bulma lowering her head.

"I'm sorry...Prince Vegeta. I am hungry, I haven't eaten much lately." She said, hoping to garner some sympathy with a bat of her eyelashes.

"Don't fret. Our morning meal is cooking as we speak. From now on, you will eat with me. Now, get dressed." He rumbled, then turned away from her, picking up his blue suit, and pulling it over his legs. Bulma agreed, she was hungry, and she regretted staring now because he most likely wouldn't forget it, and would probably use it to his advantage to embarrass her.

"Prince Vegeta? What should I wear?" She said timidly, tapping two index fingers together, and looking towards her dresser. For some reason, she was curious what he would choose for her slave costume.

Vegeta sighed, irritated, and pulled out the dresser drawers, flinging some clothes at her.

"Next time, don't ask me such a foolish request. You can pick out your own clothes next time, just don't parade yourself about like those concubines out there." He said, and she took the clothes off the floor to inspect them, tilting her head.

_I can wear whatever I want?_

Bulma stood shakily, moisture dripping down her thighs, which she wiped away with her hands before putting on the plain white underwear he chose, then dressed in plain blue jeans. She was attempting to put on the black tank top he picked, but couldn't do so with her collar attached to his hand. He noticed her tugging, and walked over, only half dressed himself, and unclipped her from his wrist a moment so they could both finish getting dressed. Then, just as she thought maybe she was free, she heard the metallic click on the choker once again.

"Damnit." She grumbled, and Vegeta snorted at that.

"It's not so bad. Could be much worse, you could be locked in a cage, with only the skin on your back for warmth." He snapped, and she was silenced, shocked by the similarity it had to her dream.

_I'm not in a dream anymore. No, this is reality. Someone... Please help me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it folks, another chapter. Let me know what you thought about everything. Also, suggestions are open for more Dragon Ball women to star as slaves, keep in mind they should be from DB, or early Z. Thank you for the kudos and reviews!


	3. Yes, Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non Con content up ahead. Taking off dedications because I don't want nice people associated with something they don't like/aren't ok with. I'm sorry.

_Soft, so soft and fragile…have to be gentle…_

Nappa's stream of thought persisted, as he flew up with the little woman struggling in his arms.

" _Let me go!_ I'm the wife of Dr. Briefs! If you ugly brutes harm me, why! My husband will make a big machine so tough, it'll crush you!" Panchy huffed, grunting as she punched, and kicked to get out of Nappa's grip.

"What was that, old woman?" Raditz snapped, holding one hand out to stop Nappa's flight away from Capsule Corporations.

"You'd better watch that pretty little mouth, missy," Nappa growled, then turned towards Raditz.

"So what, your husband has some type of technology like your daughter was ranting about to save her own ass?" Raditz rasped, gesturing down at the building below.

"I- He… My Bulma? You have my daughter?!" She shrieked, her face going a pale shade, her eyes wide open with a horrified gaze.

"So what if I do?" Raditz smirked, adjusting Chi-Chi and Launch in his arms, the two women with their collars pulled up into their mouths, nodding slightly to her, drool and tears dripping uncontrollably down their chins.

"Let's take little Miss Briefs to her _new_ home. Oh, and forget about your married name." He sneered, then made a gesture with two fingers at Nappa, then at the building below.

"You're sure..? But, what about the-"

"Should I tell Prince Vegeta that you hesitated, even for a moment, _General_ Nappa?" Raditz intoned seriously, and Nappa's jaw dropped, shaking his head back and forth in refusal, wordlessly.

"Good. I trust you to take care of it. We all want to be getting home, and in bed, don't we?" He purred, and the two girls nodded their heads, Chi-Chi choking back a small sob.

Nappa was still frozen stiff as Panchy and he watched Raditz retreat, the woman clawing at his shoulders to keep a grip on him. He turned to look at her face, and his grimace deepened to see the tears running from her upturned eyes.

"Please, Mister Nappa, please just let me go home, I promise I'll be quiet about all this if you could help me get back my Bulma-"

"I didn't say you could talk." He said in a gravelling tone, placing one hand on her face, covering her lips.

"Just be quiet, and keep your eyes closed." He said, and looked down towards the large dome of Capsule Corporations, and raised one arm, unfolding two fingers. Panchy screamed out in horror as a great blast of heat rushed past her, hanging onto the big man for dear life as a massive explosion erupted from below, flattening the buildings for miles all around; the Volcanic Explosion decimating Capsule Corp in one wide sweep.

Panchy's screaming was lessened by the deafening boom of the explosion, as Nappa watched the dust part, and waited to be sure that his target was eliminated.

"I had to do that. You'll be ok, though. We're going home now." He said, his rough voice so thick, it vibrated through his neck where her arms were clasped around as she sobbed endlessly into his throat. He sighed, and turned himself about to follow after Raditz. Once turned around, Nappa saw he had been watching; as expected.

"Good work, Nappa. Let's get back." The younger saiyan said, and Nappa grunted back at him.

The two took the long flight back to Saiyan City, passing over Central City without a moment's glance, Nappa eager to return with his catch. Panchy still sobbed, no matter if he patted her back, or stroked the fluffy curls on her head. He simply didn't know how to console the little woman, but knew that this was all a part of the contract. She would get over it eventually, and even if she didn't, she still had a responsibility as his slave.

"We'll be back soon. Don't worry." Nappa said to Panchy with a chuckle, glancing over to Raditz. Panchy's head felt like it was near to bursting with her pain, her tears, her grief too hard to restrain; even if the big man thumped her on back and knocked the wind out of her, and raked his calloused hand over her hair, ripping out the bobby pins, making her curls start to fall from their updo. Her entire body trembled with fear, with what little glances she could bear to look at on the ground, seeing it so far below that what did remain of the buildings looked like little but bricks.

"Besides, her bitch daughter is there, and by now I'm sure Vegeta has broken her will, too." Raditz said, his words resounding in her head, tormenting her to no end. The rest of the fly back was a blur to her. Once they'd arrived at the club, Panchy had exhausted herself into silence, her tears gone dry.

"Home, sweet home. At least for now. One day, we'll have a nice, big castle." Nappa informed her, shaking her by the shoulder a bit. They flew down, and went inside the building; noticing all was dark, the woman locked securely in their bedrooms. Even Vegeta had gone to sleep, it seemed, when Raditz put his ear up to the blue haired bitch's door, and to his surprise, heard his Prince _snoring_ of all things. He snickered a bit to himself and walked away; feeling assured now that he must have provided a suitable slave for the prince, her feminine comforts satisfactory enough to be sleeping soundly the way he was.

Nappa set Panchy down, fishing around behind the bar for a drink for the little woman.

"What kinda drinks d'ya earth women like? I'm used to just fermented malt liquor, sludge like that. All this stuff is still fresh.." Nappa rambled, hoping some liquor would help the woman forget.

"A _Dirty_ Shirley Temple, please. And make it a double." She said weakly, his eyes lighting up once he heard her address him without sobbing, or in anger.

"Uhh.." Nappa murmured in confusion, looking around the the bottles in bafflement.

 _Big dummy,_ Panchy thought, exasperated.

"Could ya move, Mister? I'll get it." Panchy huffed at him, then sauntered over, and moved him out of the way by nudging his thigh with her hip, her large buttocks making the silk robe she wore seem to shimmer.

"Uh, o-okay," He said conspicuously, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Raditz or Vegeta wasn't watching.

"Hand me that grenadine, if you would." She snapped to him, not making eye contact with him in her anger with the big, bumbling behemoth. Nappa looked around at the bottles, then grabbed the one that seemed to resemble what she had said.

"I'm only gonna show you this once, big boy. Then, you'd better get busy, because I'm about to get as _drunk_ as a _skunk_." Panchy informed him, sniffling as she opened up the grenadine.

"Alright, um. I'm watching." Nappa said, almost hesitantly, still glancing back to check for Raditz.

 _What am I doing? This is MY slave woman. She's not the boss of me!_ He thought angrily, his eye twitching as he grabbed the next thing she pointed at.

"Pay attention!" Panchy said, pulling on the chain attached to his wrist, and Nappa growled back at her, watching her pour the liquid into a tall glass, with maraschino cherries swimming around in the bubbling pink liquid.

_Just for tonight, I'll get her liquored up real good. Then after that, **I'm** in command._

"Good boy," She said, taking the next item with a giggle, Nappa's cheeks flushing red in response.

" _Mister_ Nappa, remember. You'd better call me by my proper name, Panchy." He said seriously, gulping as he watched her take a cherry out of the jar by the stem, and pop it in her lips, pulling the meat of the fruit off by her teeth. "Wanna see a trick?" She said sweetly, twisting the little stem between her fingers.

"Sure.." Nappa purred, leaning close to see what she had in store for him. He watched as she stuck her pink little tongue out, and pulled the stem back in with it, making a funny face as she moved her mouth side to side, humming as she did. He wasn't sure why he started purring like he did, watching how she fiddled with the little stem in her mouth, his tail loosening from around his waist and slightly wagging as it hung low to the ground.

"There!" She said triumphantly, and pulled the stem out of her mouth, revealing that she had somehow tied a knot in it with her tongue; and was gloating about her tongue twisting skills.

"Betcha can't do that, can ya? Do you even know what kissing is, hmm?" She said with a giggle, and sipped her drink. Nappa frowned, feeling baffled by her wording, but his curiosity was aroused by this tongue 'trick' she had showed him. He supposed he would listen, gathering up the items she'd set out, and making her another drink before she'd even gotten half way through her first. Nappa kept nodding as the little woman rambled about whatever kissing was, his ears pricked with interest as he stirred the drink for her.

"You're a quick learner, Mister Nappa." Panchy said, then took a long sip of her drink, the straw stuttering as it sucked up the last of the liquid in the glass.

"Sure, making a drink isn't some kinda skill I've ever needed, but it's pretty easy, why?" He said, and slid the drink towards her, taking a seat beside her at the bar.

"Well, not that I would ever say this if it weren't for my darling husband being gone, but if I'm going to be _any_ man's slave, he's still got **alot** of work to do if he wants to win over me, I'm a _lady."_ She said, taking the drink as it slid, uncrossing her legs, then disregarded the straw entirely and drank from the glass as if hungrily, gulping down the sweet, fizzy pink liquid.

Nappa's tail frizzed up as she did this, watching how her robe slipped up, and revealed her matching white silk panties with delicate lace around the edges.

"Of course, heheh. You're a beautiful lady, Miss Panchy." Nappa smiled, and watched as she tilted her head back, downing the drink entirely.

* * *

The far horizon of Central City was broken by the jagged outcrops of buildings still smoking where all unnecessary production was being put to an end, all business that was not saiyan business was no longer important in these desolate lands. Piccolo tapped his nails on a ribbed pink bicep and sighed deeply as he watched the destruction with a narrowed gaze. The surrounding rural area was where many of the city workers were turned into his serfs, kept contained within the castle gates.

King Castle was once again claimed by a Namekian, as he had done before and seen his failure by Son Goku, who had only been a child then. Now he was a grown man, Piccolo a new man; still retaining the memories of that time, the techniques his former self had used, still fresh in the back of his mind. Piccolo at last turned away from the window, and walked back to the throne room, where a nest of Namekian eggs were surrounding the throne.

"Sir Piccolo." A sly female voice caught his attention, his head turning just a fraction of an inch. "Colonel Violet. What is it?" He grumbled, aware of the clicks of her studded combat boots on the glossy marble floor tiles.

"I've been made aware that Prince Vegeta and his lackey, Nappa have made their appearance in Satan City...I mean, Saiyan City." She said, clearing her throat. Piccolo turned fully to her then, his eyebrow twitching.

" 'Saiyan City?' " He murmured lowly, and she nodded.

"A change of name adequate for their liking. Central City.. we could call it, er.. Namekian City." She said with a slight wink, and Piccolo huffed. Raditz had informed him of the name of his alien species just recently, but it really didn't make any difference to him. He shrugged, and the small, purple haired woman a few feet shorter than him nodded, blowing a big bubble gum bubble, and popping it.

"I take it perhaps you like that, eh? What **do** you like?" She spoke her thoughts aloud, hands on her hips as she gazed at the slimy eggs with one raised brow. Piccolo blinked at her question, and found he didn't truly have an answer for the woman.

"What are those slimy things... eggs..? Where'd they come from?" She said with disgust, backing up a step. Piccolo smirked at the scowl written across her face with an amused chuckle, advancing slowly closer to the small, yet strong earth woman.

"I created them." He said cooly, "If you're asking what I like, I'd like for those Saiyans to make an appearance here, and discuss our next move, or do they not mind having a slimy pile of eggs resting on their precious jewels?" He snickered, and Violet turned her blue eyes to eye the pile once again, them widening in response.

"The precious gems for Prince Vegeta are covered in slime! Sir Piccolo, you can't do this to those saiyans, their strength is-" She shouted, becoming more apprehensive as he neared closer to her face.

"Impossible to combat, isn't it? That's why I choose now, instead of later to fight against it, to use these gems to our advantage, Colonel Violet." He said gruffly, staring down his aquiline nose at her, one brow ridge cocked in question.

"Right, Sir. Yes Sir." She nodded quickly, turning her face back to stare at the eggs once again, as a long hairline fracture began to form in one of them.

"These incubating eggs will be my new army. I trust you'll treat your higher officers with respect. Now," Piccolo informed her, turning away sharply, and making his way to the throne, encased by slick green slime around the base, diamonds and other precious gems piled all around as a nest for the eggs.

"Tell me everything that you received from your reconnaissance at Saiyan City." He demanded, resting his large, green skinned hands on his thighs.

"Uhm.. hmm.." She began, chewing quickly on her bubblegum.

"I was able to get back to Agent M, concerning her undercover mission. She's been taken as a type of slave for the Saiyans... A female slave." Colonel Violet frowned, lowering her head as she recalled the messages she'd received from the secret agent.

Piccolo seemed nonplussed by this, tapping on an eggshell with his claw.

"And...? What else?" He grumbled, picking at the shell as if distracted by hatching his soldiers as soon as possible. Violet shifted her feet anxiously, then took a paper out of her pants pocket, clearing her throat.

"I'll read the message she sent. Colonel V. I have secured my position in the Saiyan's dungeon. I am risking everything in order to be here, but I do this in the memory of my beloved companions. They died at the brutish Saiyan's hand, Raditz, without the chance to finish our objective..." She began, sniffling as she continued to read. Piccolo moved nary an inch as he listened, frowning.

"To get the dragon balls... We lost the ones we had.. I'm forced to dress in barely anything, cold, underdressed...Raditz's orders, he likes to watch me undress.." She lowered her voice, placing one hand over her face. "without anything to keep me warm at night besides a threadbare blanket..." She whispered, and Piccolo slammed one fist down on the armrest.

"What has she reported that is of importance? How many Dragon Balls were lost, then?" He snapped hastily, making Violet flinch angrily, crinkling the paper.

"She's been made into a slave! What don't you understand!? Her fellow comrades, dead! Soon, Mai will be RAPED!" Colonel Violet screamed, then stormed up to Piccolo, and faced him angrily, watching how he bared his teeth, still seemingly unaffected by her words.

"And what do I care about human affairs? Rape, what is the purpose of it, but to procreate? Make more weak children?" He grumbled, looking away from her in frustration.

Violet was silenced for a moment, her shoulders lowering as she realized her mistake. "...I apologize Sir Piccolo, for not having elaborated the gravity of the situation... She's frightened of it, because it's not with her agreement. It's a means to gain satisfaction for the attacker, but is traumatic for the victim... She could be impregnated without her consent. With a saiyan half-breed. Female humans have unfertilized eggs in their stomachs... So perhaps, you could understand how it would be...undesirable." She continued, wringing her hands together anxiously as she stared at the floor below her feet.

Piccolo scoffed harshly in disgust, a pained expression on his face as his own exaggerated imagery invaded his thoughts, of an egg filled woman's stomach bursting at the seams, that was as much understanding he could muster towards the situation, and it was enough to cause him to feel a small sliver of empathy for the female humans, nauseatingly so.

"Enough! I can see why that would be..." He said, his voice fading, then shook his head.

"The Earth would be reborn anew if it were up to my command. No need to take the earth women by force... they would hand themselves to the prince and his servants, if they had any couth, perhaps the women would be less hesitant. Once they understood how the strategic destruction of their toxic waste factories is beneficial to their planet's survival, maybe then, the farm laborers who come to grovel at my feet and complain of calloused hands, they too could understand my plan to rejuvenate the planet." Piccolo said, resting his chin in his hand, and sighing with his frustration.

"The farms are doing well, Sir. Raditz has expanded the land as you instructed to be able to grow more crops."

"Good, one thing a Saiyan and I can agree upon, is that these humans are an infestation on this earth's crust... We must be rid of as many as we can in a mass extinction. Although, I'm not in agreement with this female dungeon." He said with a wave of his hand, shaking his head.

"It's disgusting, and needs to be stopped. If they want to make half-breeds after the reconstruction is done, fine, but this is no way to gain the support of the remaining humans." Piccolo sighed, crossing his arms. Violet nodded, and smiled at him, her blue eyes sparking up in admiration towards him.

"What? Stop that." He growled, looking away quickly.

"You'd be a good King, Sir Piccolo..." She said, putting her arms behind her back, and popping her bubblegum again. He laughed harshly at her, finding her claim ridiculous.

"Perhaps you forget, Miss Violet, but I failed at that in the past. My predecessor was taken out by a blast through the chest by Son Goku, and that's when I made my last ditch plan, and expelled the essence of myself out in an egg like these ones, before that body was destroyed. It was humiliating, suffering that fate to a mere child who wasn't even aware that he was an alien." Piccolo grumbled, taking a handful of diamonds, and squeezing them until the slime dripped through his fingers.

Violet watched with widened eyes, then twitched in place when he beckoned to her with one hand.

"Come, tell me more of your knowledge of Earth. I admit it's been a long time, well, perhaps the first time that I have ever had a human female to advise me on these matters." He said, and Violet came forth, one hand tensed at the gun hanging off her hip holster.

"Put out your little hand, I promise I won't bite it." He said, chuckling roughly, and she did. He emptied a small share of diamonds into her hand, Violet gasping as he did.

"I have no use for them, their value in my hands is only for the Saiyan's cooperation. Cooperate with me, trust me, and I will give you more of these gems. Then, perhaps we will find a way out for your friend... Agent M. She'll be safe here with me, I have no.. need to breed with females." He said lowly, leaning close to speak softly in her ear.

Violet cupped the gems in her hand tightly, then without warning, she threw her arms around his neck, and sobbed heavily, her shoulders shaking as she crawled up on the throne with him. Piccolo dug his nails into the armrests in resistance; his eyes wide with confusion.

"I never had a boss like you, I've never been given the opportunity to speak... to be treated like an equal, and not some Red Ribbon army servant...Commander Red never let me-"

"Get off! I never said you could touch me!" He snapped, but didn't move to toss the fragile little human. Violet recovered quickly, wiping her eyes, then she scrambled away off his lap, towards the barracks where she'd taken up residence. Piccolo brushed himself off, scoffing. He picked up the letter she had left behind, and crumpled it up into a little ball.

"Saiyan savages..." He grumbled, and incinerated the ball of paper in his hand. Then, there was a wet crunch to the side of him, and he stood up abruptly; his attention on the hatching egg.

"Arise. The sooner the better." He said with a pleased grin, and watched as the shell pulsed where a slimy, green-skinned hand was feeling around for an opening.

* * *

"Move it," Vegeta grunted, nudging Bulma forth with the pull chain attached to his wrist. She stumbled to keep up with him, normally she didn't trip over her own feet, but she had to admit she was still feeling a bit wobbly from that dream she had about the pint-sized princeling.

"Can't you slow down?" She grumbled, then quickly regretted that question as he stopped in place, and she fell into his back. Bulma scrambled to get away from him in a hurry, feeling disgusted when her hand grazed across his hip and felt the coarse fur of his tail with her palm.

"Learn to keep up." He huffed, then began walking once again after she'd regained balance.

"Where are we going?" She asked, attempting to peek over his hair as she walked in line behind him, instead of beside him; as he'd instructed, keeping one fist clenched as he folded the leash arm around his back and held the chain in his hand. Bulma hated this arrangement, as expected, but she supposed it could be much worse, like he said. He could have raped her last night, but instead he chose to let her rest instead of taking advantage of her exhaustion. Bulma walked in pace with him now as they came out of the living quarters and towards the bar area of the club, noticing he'd slowed down just a bit so she could keep up.

They came to one of the booths, Vegeta gesturing for her to sit with one open-faced palm. Bulma's brows rose, but she took her seat anyway. Vegeta followed, closing the space between the table and her escape. Now she understood, he wasn't being kind to her, he was trapping her in. They sat in silence for a moment, then Bulma was startled by the whirr of an electric drill. She glanced towards the sound, and gasped when she saw that there were human men enslaved by them working on patching up the roof. Vegeta observed the woman eyeing the work being done on the ceiling, smirking, then nodded towards the booth where it had been patched.

 _So, he really **did** have it fixed. Does he expect me to be impressed?_ Bulma huffed, glancing at it quickly, then shrugging at him.

Vegeta's features pinched in angrily and he wrapped the chain around his hand one more time.

"What do you say?" He growled, the steady tug on her neck hard enough to pull her down, but she resisted.

"Thank you." She spat, holding back the urge to cough as he pulled the chain tighter, examining her gaze with his own as if he were studying an insect.

"Good." He clipped, and dropped her chain so she could breathe. Bulma stroked her throat, gulping as she stared down at her own lap, not sure how she should react. It went against everything in her nature, she never stepped down for a man just because he was stronger than her, she never bowed to a Prince in all her lifetime, she never thought she would ever _have_ to. She shouldn't have to thank him, sure she demanded the repairs, but in the end, how long did they truly expect to stay here? Before Vegeta's arrival, Raditz had barely any use of her besides as leverage with the earth men, he himself seemed disgusted by her, and now so did Vegeta. So, why did they even take her?

Bulma's head bobbed as she dozed off beside him, not before hearing a sharp clap in her ears.

"Look alive woman!" Vegeta snapped, waking her up quickly with a clap of his hands. She blinked a few times, not sure if what she was seeing was really there, or if she was dreaming again, but she could have sworn she was witnessing her own mother pouring her and the Saiyan Prince cups of coffee, his and resting on the booth, over his possession.

"Good morning madam, and who might you be?" Vegeta asked Panchy with a surprising amount of manners, smirking up at Nappa as he hovered behind the blonde little woman.

"I'm Mrs. Briefs, Bulma's mothe-"

"No, you're not." Vegeta snapped, slamming his palm flat on the table, causing her to jump back in fear. Nappa grimaced and pulled her chain taut, making her gulp for her breath as she stared down at Bulma with despair clear in her large blue eyes.

"This servant woman's name is Shortie. She's my slave girl. You and her, will act as if you do not know each other. Now tell me, what is your name?" He asked while Nappa curled his finger beneath her chin, stroking where her throat was bobbing for air.

"B-Bunny. Mister Nappa told me my new name is Bunny, your Majesty." She whispered raspily, then Nappa let the leash go slack. Panchy gasped for her breath, and turned herself away, headed back to the kitchen to fetch the rest of their meal, Nappa lumbering at her heels.

Bulma had gone wide-eyed, breathless, the white tips of her fingers gripping the table to keep herself balanced. Vegeta picked up the cup of coffee and sniffed it suspiciously, eyeing Bulma from his peripheral as she remained still.

"What is this swill?" He muttered, and her eyes shakingly met his.

"Coffee.."

"Shortie. Take a sip, would you?" He ordered, rather than asked and moved it towards her face. Bulma grimaced, turning her cheek away.

"Tch. You need to drink something." He grunted irritably, and gripped her by the chin, intending to force the hot coffee down.

"I don't want it like that!," She gritted out as he rubbed his thumb across her lips, thinking about how he could pry her mouth open. "I like it s-sweet.." She whispered, feeling ashamed of herself, and he blinked at her, screwing one brow up in confusion.

"Two cream, two sugar." A familiar voice announced, then there was the sound of dishes being set down with Panchy's arrival. Breakfast was served, and with that, two spoonfuls of sugar, and two drops of cream, stirred into a cup of black magic. Bulma drank her coffee, and Vegeta seemed pleased for the time being, taking eagerly to his own breakfast. Bulma nibbled at her scrambled eggs and toast with jam that her mothe-Bunny, had made special to her liking. The two sat down across from them, Bunny giving her a tight smile, then looking away quickly in shame as Nappa nuzzled against her ear, and took a deep inhale of her scent.

"Where is Raditz, and his females?" Vegeta wondered, snapping his fingers at Nappa. The larger saiyan backed away from his new toy, and pulled a large tray of meats and scorched eggs and potatoes towards himself, something that looked like he had cooked it for himself over a burning pit. Panchy seemed fit to sip from a cup of tea, and wearily take small bites from a baked pastry, nursing her own hangover.

"I dunno, still sleeping?" Nappa shrugged, and Vegeta pounded one fist on the table, making both the women flinch, even Nappa blinked at the movement.

"We have no time for sleep! Once you're done, go get him."

Nappa nodded in compliance, and began finishing off his meal quickly after Vegeta returned his attention to his plate, grumbling all the while.

Bulma felt his eyes on her, and gulped, feeling a lump in her throat, her stomach souring as she struggled to keep her meal down. She'd eaten half her eggs, and half a piece of toast, before feeling nauseous. Bulma went to pick up her fork, holding it shakily in her hand, her nerves becoming frayed with how his unblinking gaze remained focused on her. She picked up her fork, then dropped it again, and choked back a sob of frustration.

"You're weak. Pitifully so." Vegeta explained for her, turning his body her way, and picking up the fork; examining the interesting eating utensil native to this planet. He stabbed it at her eggs, taking a large portion, then returning his attention on her. "You have to eat everything on this plate, or else your body will keep eating itself." He said, then moved the fork toward her mouth. Nappa watched and furrowed his brows, confused as to why someone such as the prince would even lift a hand to his own servant. But, he could agree, the girl was too thin for his liking.

"Open your mouth." He seethed, seeing how Bulma turned her cheek once again as he attempted to stab the food in, and poked her face with the fork in turn.

"I'm not hungry!" She whimpered.

He growled with fury at the insolence of the woman, and grabbed her roughly by the jaw, his fingers digging into the divots there just hard enough to force open her mouth.

"You'd better eat everything on your plate, swee-I mean, Shortie..." Panchy said meekly, and Bulma sobbed, her jaw aching as Vegeta piled eggs inside her mouth for her to eat. When at last he was satisfied with the amount, he released his force and let her close her mouth, having no other choice but to chew and swallow it for him.

"Just one slice of bread left now, open for me." He snapped, and crushed the bread into a ball with his gloved fingers, compacting it to make it smaller for her.

Bulma opened her mouth willingly this time, her gaze on her mother, looking away quickly in shame as he eased the ball into her mouth, and his finger in turn. She thought to bite it for a second, but instead shuddered as he slid it slowly out of her lips.

"Swallow it. Whole." Vegeta chuckled deviously, and Nappa joined in as well. Bulma's mouth watered as the sweet ball of dough and strawberry jam rested on her tongue, then she did as he commanded. Vegeta pulled her collar taut, and stared at her throat in satisfaction as she swallowed. Bulma made a high pitched gulp. Vegeta made a satisfied purr in response, before picking up her plate, and examining the drops of jam there. Bulma eyed the plate, then looked up at him, awaiting her fate.

"You'll lick it all up." Vegeta said, and grinned.

Bulma nodded, knowing well what he wanted, she lowered her head, and began to lick the plate as he held it.

"Good pet." Vegeta said, and Bulma felt a shiver go down her spine in response. She obediently lapped the mess from her plate, a soft sob coming from her mother as she watched the degrading scene play out.

* * *

It was a scenario she had been stuck with before, something everything in her was fighting to go against. Chi-Chi felt invisible in the corner of the black leather bed where her arms were handcuffed to the post, her only command : to watch. She took a deep breath and steeled her gaze onto her Master and his slave, who had for the moment, reversed roles it seemed. Blonde Launch wore a black latex body harness with O ring straps that circled around her nipples and breasts, chained down her stomach and cinched around her hips, a zipper between her legs for quick access.

It wasn't exactly what she wore that made her threatening, but what she was doing to Raditz. He lay still on the mattress slick with his sweat, hair clinging to his back and neck as he remained paralyzed in place. Chi-Chi was beside him, looking down at his contorted face with concern, not understanding how he could possibly enjoy being immobilized like this down to the bed, a white gag in his mouth shaped like a dog bone kept him from screaming too loud as Launch whipped him across his straining muscular thighs with a riding crop. His hips jerked upwards, and he ground his teeth into the rubber bone and moaned.

The welts rising on his legs seemed to make his erection tense even more where it, as well, had been restrained, jutting out from an open zipper down his black body suit that ended at his shoulders and thighs. There was something similar to the red bands like the ones on his arms and legs, small, yet wide enough to fit around his girth and his testes, which bulged with engorged veins from Launch's relentless cock teasing.

"Did I say you could moan, you little bitch?" She snapped, and whipped him across his thighs again, this time only inches away. Chi-Chi flinched as Raditz restrained his growls, Launch laughing with glee, playing with the captive bead ring pierced into her nipple. As Launch grew enticed by his torment, Chi-Chi squirmed against her handcuffs, clamping her legs together tight as she watched a stream of moisture leak from the tip of his cock, and travel down a vein bulging from the side of his reddened penis.

She didn't know why her mouth watered as she watched his torture, the pearl necklace thong between her legs tickling at her clit and becoming drenched with her moisture. She wanted to watch him suffer. He deserved the pain, the abuse, whatever Launch could throw at him for what he's done to this planet. Chi-Chi gathered the saliva in her mouth, and spit on his arm angrily, then flinched slightly as he reacted enthusiastically, making muffled growls, his own drool dappling the air, an audible crunch made on the bone as his fangs elongated into it.

"You like it when women spit on you, pig?" Chi-Chi snarled, and lunged at him, but couldn't reach, she felt enraged that he was taking pleasure out of her insult. He groaned a muffled response into the gag, his eyes glaring at Chi-Chi from his peripheral as his hips bucked and beads of her spit ran down his sweaty face.

"mmease, ease, hh hhii.." He groaned, and Chi-Chi spit on him again, this time the spit landing on his brow and running down into his eye, making him close it and shudder.

Launch crawled up onto the bed and unzipped her latex crotch opening, her face flushed as her slick pink labia was revealed, her soft, plump lips dripping with her translucent essence.

"Fuck, I can't take it anymore Raditz, I gotta have your cock!" She moaned, and spread her legs wide to take him, aiming his long, thick member swollen with blood to her heated entrance, Chi-Chi watching with an open mouthed stare as she wondered how Launch would fit it all inside of her. Raditz noticed her stare and purred, slackening his jaw as he watched her squirm, her legs moving as she wiggled uncomfortably, exposing her flushed pussy with white pearls wedged up against her clit.

Launch moaned huskily as she slid herself down into his erection, his immobilized body giving her the advantage. Raditz made muffled sounds of pleasure, but his eyes never left Chi-Chi, even as his favorite girl began impaling herself enthusiastically on his stiffened organ, his pent up release trapped by his bindings making her riding him almost too much for him to handle.

Chi-Chi blushed, and spread her legs, using her wiggling thighs to play with the slick little pearls tangled up with her inner labia, showing Raditz what he wanted but could never have made a thrill rush throughout her body, if only she or he weren't trapped like they were like this, she might have let him have it in just a momentary lapse of judgement, her beloved husband far away from her thoughts in this moment.

"You can't have me, you.. savage.. you can stare at my wet pussy all you like, Raditz... but I won't let you inside of it.." Chi-Chi whispered to him, and spread her legs so he could see her opening as she wriggled against the pearls, teasing herself to orgasm, her firm thighs and tight body tempting him to go against his orders and ravage Kakarot's little cock teasing little wife. Raditz bit the gag in half and spit it out, straining his entire body against the straps binding him to the bed, his arms at his sides straining to get out of their cuffs.

"Let me go Launch, I demand it, let me out of the restraints!" He screamed, and the girl slowed her energetic bouncing on him, looking angry as he seemed more distracted by Chi-Chi than her, while she was the one riding his cock, demure little Chi-Chi was giving him a show and invading his thoughts, when all that should be going through his mind was her!

"You didn't say it right, Master." Launch huffed, and started up where she was before, attempting to work herself back up to her own climax. Chi-Chi closed her legs and looked away, ashamed with herself for what she had done. The bed began to shake with Raditz's rage, the sound of leather stretching, and the wet slaps of Launch riding him to her own ecstasy. Chi-Chi's entire body quivered with anxiety, she knew what was coming but not how quick, or how it would happen and her insides felt pained with the full feeling swelling deep in her pelvis, her outstretched arms dripping perspiration onto her white lacy garments.

Raditz's teeth clicked and he huffed in the scent of her arousal, his eyelids lowering as Launch's convulsing sheath around his engorged cock brought him closer and closer to his own release, but never achieving orgasm due to the tight resistance bands cutting off the connection to his urethra from the vas deferens.

One by one the straps snapped, and his growls grew more erratic with Launch's yelps and moans, the girl grew delirious with her impending orgasm, the thrill of her master finally releasing himself without speaking the secret command brought her pleasure to new levels. She could care less what the prude woman in the corner did, Raditz was all hers.

Chi-Chi ground her hips firmly to the mattress and used the beads to her full advantage, creating a slick puddle beneath herself as she jerked her hips and made whimpers through her teeth. She felt her climax begin to apex when Raditz snapped the last of the straps, the chains jangling as they came away with his wrists. Launch and Chi-Chi were sent into hysterics by their mutual orgasms, at last she felt her body thrumming with pleasure, but it wasn't quite as intense as the other girl's. Launch was rendered mindless by Raditz as he gripped her hard by the hips and used her body to his full advantage, thrusting into her fully until finally she made her last groans and her blonde curls slumped down, and she rested, weak and sated on the bed. Chi-Chi squeezed her legs and felt pulses of her pleasure fading as he slipped slowly out of Launch, and turned his attention back on her.

Chi-Chi yelped as Raditz turned her face quickly with a light slap, tears flying from her eyes. His angered gaze made chills go down her spine as he rose up onto his knees, and placed the hot, wet bulb of his straining erection on her lips, and moved his hips forward. Chi-Chi whimpered, turning her face, then he slapped her other cheek, and parted her legs with one of his knees.

"You've been a dirty little tease, what would your husband think about how wet you've become for his brother?" He purred, and moved aside the pearls to gently stroke, and prod there with his fingertips. Chi-Chi opened her mouth to object but it was quickly filled, the slimy appendage thick in her mouth too much for her to argue against. He thrust and forced her jaw open, the blunt tip of him hitting her throat, and invading it, her collar feeling tight around her throat as it strained and gagged against the fullness making a bulge beneath the skin.

"Take it off with your teeth." He ordered, and Chi-Chi understood what he meant, her face was crushed up against the warmth of his pelt of black curls slick with the strong fragrance of Launch's orgasm and his own musky scent. She could feel the leather bands wrapped around the base of his girth, and fitted her teeth behind the band, allowing him to pull back and release the tension from himself with a relieved sigh.

Chi-Chi spit out the band and flinched as he began to work himself in front of her face quickly, letting out heavy sighs and pants as his other hand began to tickle at her clit, playing in the moisture pooling between her thighs.

"Open your mouth." He demanded, and Chi-Chi held back a cry, then opened her mouth once again, revealing the collected cream from cleaning Launch's cum from him, drool and white streams running down her chin as she stuck her tongue out for him.

"Good wife, Chi-Chi." Raditz chuffed, and placed his other hand on her head, letting his tail take over the fondling between her legs. Her dark eyes grew glazed over as she stared up at him and whimpered, tears falling down her flushed cheeks as he shushed her.

"Master Raditz takes care of you now." He whispered, and she gasped as his long brown tail wedged its way between her folds, the solid tip beneath the bristles made of muscle and bone pushing its way through her pulsing sheath, and invading it deeply.

"What was that about not letting me inside you, whore? My tail has free access to your insides, or would you rather my cock fill you up and make your belly swell with another brat, you want that?" He panted, his slanderous talk making his hand work around his slick cock faster, as well as his strong tail coiled up inside her, the force of its thrusts powered by his jerking hips, lifting her body off the bed with each pump farther inside.

"No!" Chi-Chi wailed, attempting to close her legs but the invading tail was too deep inside, the soaked bristles tickling her tender walls as he slapped strings of his pre-cum onto her displayed tongue, each thump of his meaty head on the flat of her tongue.

"Say yes, Please Master." He snapped, gripping her hard by her leash and yanking it so that it was taut.

"...Please, Master...I'm begging...don't soil my marriage..." Chi-Chi whimpered around the weight on her tongue, both in fear of him, but also pleasure as his long appendage twitched against her cervix, pulsed there and teased at it, seeking further entrance.

"Say what you truly want, or choke and die." He growled, and wrapped the leash tight around his fist, making her cough out at his command.

"Please, fill me with your tail...Master, don't give me your baby." She whispered hoarsely, tears running down her cheeks. The saiyan before her stared down at her reddened face, fully enjoying watching lust glaze over her warm chocolate gaze, he could sense the obedience in her stare that betrayed the words she said, and Raditz knew that they shared this secret pleasure.

"I will soon. I'll make your womb heavy with potent saiyan life milk, you'll give birth to my half-breed pups right in front of that cuck Kakarot," He whispered, and she gasped and broke his gaze, feeling a filthy hot heat blaze through her core as she accepted a most guilty secret to herself, one that thrilled her, but could never happen.

"Tell me when you're about to cum, I order you to imagine it's my cock inside, fucking your pussy raw,"

"Master Raditz, no!" She begged, but this was a familiar game they were playing at this point, one that forced images into her mind of their bodies clashing together, unrestricted and raw, she was imagining his hot flesh plunging into her depths, instead of the tail that he'd now forced the silky tip of past her cervix.

"Master Raditz! I'm cumming!" Chi-Chi cried, jerking her body uncontrollably against his tail, feeling waves of ecstasy rush throughout her veins as the tension finally uncoiled.

"It's too late! I'm cumming in you!" Raditz grunted, thrusting with his tail, and masturbating his hard cock in tandem, until he felt her heat spasm against his tail, and hot liquid sprayed out of the screaming wife, her powerful orgasm wetting his legs and covering him with her shimmering liquid. Raditz groaned, his eyes rolling back as his mind was freed by his heavy release, moaning as ropes of virile semen rained onto her face, chest, and stomach, some drops caught on her tongue she coughed out and let them bubble down her chin as she was fully soiled by Raditz. They stayed like that for a moment, panting, until Raditz shook his head and remembered his current position, waking up from their shared fantasy.

"What a dirty slut, you sure liked that, being drenched all in cum." Raditz smiled, flicking his spiked wrist to release what little was left, dribbling out to join the rest.

Chi-Chi was dazed as like a rope, his tail unravelled from where it was tangled inside her, and opened her eyes tiredly to see that Raditz had already turned away to begin dressing. Without worrying about cleaning off the mess that intimacy with his slave women had left a sheen on his bodysuit, he tucked himself into the suit, pulled up the zipper, then began to dress in his armor. Launch woke with a small sneeze, then giggled as she crawled over and unlocked the handcuffs on Chi-Chi's wrists.

"Hurry and get dressed, girls. We have work to do." Raditz said, and put on his scouter.

"Can't I take a bath first..?" Chi-Chi questioned, pouting. Raditz chuckled, his rumbling voice shaking her confidence as he whipped his still damp tail around in the air to dry it.

"Silly girl. You know what to do." He purred, and Chi-Chi slowly nodded, gulping down her gorge as she began to rub the slick fluids around her breasts, and all over her body, her shame radiating out around her as Launch giggled.

"Chi-Chi, that's not lotion, you silly slut." The bluenette said with a sickening sweet pitch, then turned, and tilted her chin up obediently to be attached to his wrist with a click.

"Launch, now don't be jealous. You were fantastic, as always. Good girl." He purred, and kissed the tip of her nose in a tender gesture that made Chi-Chi grumble low to herself as she shook the filthy slime from her hands, biting her lower lip to keep back the insults she wished to spew out.

 _You unclean... filthy whore..._ She cursed herself, and turned her reddened cheek away as Raditz attached her leash to his wrist.

"The good wife, chaste little Chi-Chi." He sneered, and so she squeezed her eyes shut and let her shameful tears fall.

"Mop the mess off the mattress before we leave." He said dismissively, and she nodded solemnly, seeing the evidence of her own disloyalty, then getting up to obey his command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope this didn't ruffle any feathers. I thought I made my intentions clear with this fic, and hinted towards what was happening, that YOU guys voted for over on Redleatherstrap. The next chapter will be a change of pace and we'll see more Canon typical fighting and stuff. I struggled a little bit, mostly because want to make sure that what I write makes people happy. I don't want anyone upset over it. Please review and let me know all your thoughts! Next chapter, there will be more Vegebul, I promise. 
> 
> I also want you all to know, I LOVE Goku and Chi-Chi. I am no genius on the intricate ways of BDSM, I'm simply writing my interpretation with some similar themes, but in the end, this is not a game the saiyans are playing. There is no consent, no boundaries, its a lawless time.


End file.
